To Love, Honour, and betray
by April Darling
Summary: His cold fingers slowly traced up her arm giving her goose bumps, she felt his breath on her neck-consuming her...'What are you saying' They were stood close to each other but it felt like miles. 'I'm saying goodbye….' Rated M for sex, violence, rape, swearing,
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**

**I don't own the vampire diaries….so do you want to hear a joke? Of course you do, everyone does:**

**Girl: Doctor, doctor, I think I've been bitten by a vampire.**

**Doctor: Drink this glass of water. **

**Girl: Will it make me better? **

**Doctor: No, but I'll be able to see if your neck leaks.**

Chapter 1:

Klaus stood leering at the wall, then glanced at her- his wife. Her eyes were emotionless staring at him. She traced the outline of their bedroom before narrowing her eyes, focusing on him. He slowly closed his eyes, not wanting to look at her- she was his only weakness. 'Why?' He finally spoke, not adverting his glaze.

Victoria didn't answer, she just stared at him. It was like looking into nothing. An emptiness that filled them both.

'I…' her voice was broken-she couldn't lose him, not again. 'I did it because I saw what was going to happen if I didn't, and I wasn't going to just fucking sit there and watch.' She kept her voice low so he would listen, but this was Nicklaus Mikaelson, he didn't listen to anyone when he was angry.

'A THOUSAND FUCKING YEARS YOU KEPT THAT FROM ME!' He was looking straight at her now. The only person he trust and she lied to him. 'You made me believe it my _own _mother and it was _you_.' His building anger took control over him, he jumped on top of her grabbing her wrists, pinning them to the ground above her head. She remained silent, staring him in the eyes. He would always give up in arguments when she stared at him in the eyes. No matter how angry or upset he was, something in his mind snapped forcing all his anger and rage to disappear-but now was different.

He blinked breaking the hold she held over him. 'I'm the fucking hybrid!' His fangs were bare, he wouldn't bite her, if he did he would lose. One drop of her blood and he would forget everything.

'Yeah, and if you've forgotten so am I…' Victoria's own fangs shot out.

Klaus took a handful of her hair, jerking it back to look her in the eyes. Her hazel eyes-the ones he had looked in so many times before but now was different. He uttered the words neither of them thought the other would ever say 'I want a divorce….' He let go of her instantly regretting what he said, she stood. They both stood. Eyes burning into each other like each pupil was a portal into their non-existing souls.

'Nicklaus you don't mean that?' She broke the silence that fell awkwardly between them shaking her head in disbelief. 'TELL ME YOU DIDN'T FUCKING MEAN THAT!' She screamed at him wanting him to speak. He said nothing. He just stared at her.

A single tear escaped her eyes. Klaus watched it drip slowly down her cheek and on the floor. She retracting her fangs as more tears fell. He felt compelled to hold her, to tell her he was sorry….but he couldn't speak. He retraced his own fangs reaching her face wiping the tears away with his thumbs. He hated it when she cried, it felt like someone had placed a needle in his heart.

'I didn't mean…' he spoke close to her forehead, then kissed it, soothing her 'I didn't mean it…' he said again.

'Do you forgive me?' Her voice was desperate, afraid to look at him.

'Not yet….' He took a step away from her. Klaus' absent scared her. With love comes forgiveness, and with both comes trust…one without the other was pointless.

'When?'

'When I feel like your truly sorry..' Victoria scoffed. She wasn't sorry for what she had done. If she didn't curse him, every single time he got angry he would turn into a beast, and rip apart everything in his path-including her.

'I'm sorry for not telling you it was me. I'm sorry I made you believe it was your mother. I'm sorry I didn't stop you from killing her. I am sorry for a lot of things…but I will NEVER be sorry for cursing you, because it saved both of us.'

He kissed her forehead slowly then left. He had nothing to say to her.

**I've changed this chapter so I hope you liked it, and my little joke… if this is your fist time reading this I hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies, I have another joke for you…**

**How do you stop Klaus from attacking you?**

**Throw a stick and shout 'fetch' **

To Love, Honour, and betray

Chapter 2:

England, 1310

Grey. Things that are meant to be full of vibrant colour are full of nothing but grey. The sky once baby blue now grey with thick grey clouds. The fog is the greyest of them all, making it seem almost midnight in the middle of the day.

The river once full of life is now frozen over like it's being suffocated by the ice. The whole world seems to be covered in a thick blanket of glistening diamonds.

A cold breeze hits Victoria's skin like hundreds of little knives being shot into her. The wind passes and everything is the same again-dead. No flowers blooming in the absent sun. No fruit growing on the trees. No laughter. No life. Everything has died and everything has stopped. Only death remains.

Victoria stood motionless at what she and Klaus had done. They had killed a whole village of innocent people- men, women….children. Their discarded bodies lay carelessly ripped apart in the snow. Victoria's whole body was numb. How could he let her do this? How could he let her kill innocent people?

Klaus grabbed her pulling her close to him. 'I got the moonstone' his said handing it to her. The only person he trusted. The only person he knew would never lie to him. He spotted the sadness in her eyes and held her face to make her look at him. She would always try to hide it. 'What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?' Klaus's face turned while the anger built inside him. How dare anyone touch her? 'No,' she shook her head pulling away from him. Her absent scared him. She was the only one capable of making him feel every emotion: Love, fear, guilt…

'You said after I turned us both, and gave Esther the spell to turn your bothers and your sister that we would live happily ever after.' She held the moonstone in her hands. She hadn't laid eyes on it for 300 years when she cursed Klaus. 'Are you not happy? Do I not give you everything your heart desires? Have I not retrained my temper? Do I not protect you?'

'Yes, but I have to face the fact that we will never live happily ever after. We don't appear in fairy tales- just horror stories and nightmares. When I created the spell I did it to protect us. I didn't know it would turn out like this. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' Tears were pouring down Victoria's face. What she was about to do could go either way. He would leave her alone or he would hunt her down and make her love him.

'What are you saying?' They were stood close to each other but it felt like miles.

'I'm saying goodbye….' Before Klaus could stop her she throw the moonstone in the air for him to catch. It landed in his right hand. He scanned the area around him. No movement. She was gone…

Present day

Victoria opened her eyes and felt nothing. She felt no arms around her like she normal did when she woke. She felt no eyes watching her as she slept like she normal did. She listened for a sound-any sound, but found none. She was alone. 'Fuck' she whispered to herself and she got changed. _We can survive this. We have got thought so much worse._ She told herself.

Victoria sat watching the door, tapping her red finger nails on the kitchen table. Her watch told her it was 10:30pm. She passed up and down the library trying to keep her mind off where her husband was. her black heels clicked on the marble floor calming her, the time ticked away slowly. As soon as midnight hit Victoria grabbing her diary and coat to find him. She knew where he would be-with that blonde vampire Barbie. Victoria could always sense when people had a connection, and Caroline's connection with Klaus was strong. Victoria could easily kill her but her death would be pointless-unlike Klaus she didn't kill for the sake of killing. She only killed anyone if they put her family in danger. Caroline was harmless…for now at least.

The first thing she heard was Caroline's giggle, then Klaus's many one liners. The mystic grill was empty except for a few people eating and a couple at the bar. Klaus stood with his back towards the door so he didn't see her coming, but the blonde bitch did. The smile on her face dropped into fear. 'What's wrong, love?'

He turned to Victoria with a glare. 'Fancy a drink honey? Ice martini?' Klaus said knowing it would piss her off.

'No, I'm fine.' She said gritting her teeth. 'I just came to give you this.' She handed him one of her first diaries. Every spell she ever performed. Every kiss they shared. Every glimpse of the future she got was written in her diary. It was a way to make sense of everything that was happening. 'Read it'

'Why?'

'Because it contains the reasons why I did what I did. And after you have read it put yourself in my shoes and tell me what you would have done.' He watched her as she walked away from him. The curse was broken now-thanks to the spell she created and performed for him. Without her he would still be cursed because no normal witch could have so much power to break it. And without her he wouldn't have been cursed in the first place. Without her he would have died 1000 years ago as a werewolf.

Klaus sat in his study and began to read.

'_I saw the future again today. It was dark-very dark. Dark not in the literal way but in the sense of what was happening. My husband, my dear sweet loving husband was screaming at me. He had blood upon his mouth and hands. I wasn't sort what he did or what I did for him to shout at me. Two of his teeth were longer than normal, and his eyes were not his own. The part once white was now black, the part that was once blue glowed yellow. Then in seconds he turned into a wolf. My Nicklaus is a werewolf. He ignored everything else in the room and headed straight for me. He was growling and his eyes were filled with rage and anger. I felt a sharp pain at my side, so I began to run. The speed at which I ran was not normal speed but faster than anyone can travel. How is that possible? How can a creature travel so fast? I locked him in the room until the noises stopped. When they did I looked down at where the shape pain was. He bit me. The wound was big and inflamed. That's when it faded and I was brought back to present day. I can hear Rebecca calling me with haste in her voice so I must part with my writing as I fear something terrible had happened.' _

Klaus closed Victoria's dairy then his eyes. She had done the right thing, and cursed him. He could see that now.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you like the joke…trust me they get worse. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again,**

**I have a quote for you instead of a joke…**

'**The more that you read, the more things you will know. The more you learn, the more places you'll go.' –Dr. Seuss**

Chapter 3

Klaus returned home with a gift for Victoria. He knew the reason why she had cursed him, and she didn't deserve the way he had treated her. 'Vic, honey?' He called unsure if she was in or not. 'Nicklaus brother! Long-time no see' Elijah was the first to greet him sticking the neutralizing daggers in his hand. 'Who un-daggered you?' Before Elijah could answer Finn stabbed him in the shoulder with his 'Victoria' _How could she betray him again? _he wondered when Kol wacked him with a chair over his head. All these things didn't hurt physically nor would they kill him but the fact that Victoria had done this caused his heart to feel betrayed. 'Rebecca please' He turned to his only sister and begged. She ignored him and plunged the dagger into his stomach. Klaus pulled it out while they all stood at one end of the room leering at him.

They all stood for a moment staring each other down. It was him against them. He couldn't be killed and they knew that. Silence. Nothing but silence until its get broken by footsteps approaching. The door slowly opens. A women stands with dark blonde hair and a stern expression on her face. 'Mother?' Rebecca questions unsure on what to do. Esther ignores her only daughter and makes her way to Klaus. The son that ripped out her heart because of what Victoria did. 'Klaus look at me. Do you know why I'm here?' He nods 'To kill me'

'What?' Victoria's voice filled with guilt and panic. 'Esther no. I'm sorry. I should have never brought you back.' Victoria overlooks anyone else in the room and focuses her eyes on Klaus. 'I'm so sorry. I thought you would never forgive me because I was the reason you killed her so I brought her back.'

Esther was the first to speak 'You are my children and I'm here to reunite us as a family.' She turned to Victoria and smiled 'I have watched to take care of my family the best you could and you saved as many lives as you could and for that I thank you.'

Xxx

Klaus sat watching her as she slept. She had given him his family back. She looked so peaceful and innocent…like the painting he had done for her. 'Stop' her voice was angelic like.

'Stop what?' he smirked.

'Stop watching me and get into bed' He thought for a moment then slipped in next to her. 'Do you forgive me?' He didn't answer with words but with a kiss which held all the anger, all the pain, and all the betray that was once there making it all disappear. 'Are you mad at me for bringing them back?'

'No' he shook his head 'but if you ever go behind my back again I'll make you wish you never step foot in mystic falls.'

'Did you mother tell you that she's organizing a ball in the Mikaelson's honour?' Victoria tried to change the subject. Remembering the time when Klaus last found her.

Down town new york, 2010

Victoria let her mind wonder for a moment thinking about what she had created. The street lights slowly flickered off and she was plunged into darkness. Her vampire sight kicked in giving her complete views of her surroundings. She carried on walking, her dark red heels clinking on the ground. She felt unfamiliar arms wrap around her slamming her into the wall. There were four of them. 'Bitch, suck my dick.' The first spoke trying to look impressive to his friends. She couldn't help but laugh-they had no idea who they were dealing with. Two of them held her arms so she couldn't move-she could move but chose not to, have a little fun of her own while the one who spoke punched her in the stomach.

'You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want me to 'suck your dick' as you so delightfully put it.' She laughed again as he slapped her around the face. 'Oh, honey I'm going to give you a chance to escape now or someone is going to get hurt, and by someone I mean you.'

'Fuck you, bitch' Victoria guesses that he had never had someone laugh at him before because he begins punching her. She gets bored throwing the two that were holding her arms across the ally. They hit the ground so hard knocking them both out. 'Wrong answer' She smiles ready to pounce. He pulls out a gun from his baggy tracksuit bottoms. 'I'm gonna fuck you up, motherfucker.'

She laughs appearing behind him in a blink of an eye. 'language please' she says before snapping his neck. Her eyes scan the surroundings for the fourth member of the gang but he wasn't to be seen. _How pathetic _she sighs fixing her hair back into place.

The sound of clapping behind her stops her in her tracks. The dark figure leaning against the wall leers straight at her. His eyes are the first thing she spots-intense blue eyes- the eyes she has always loved and always will. Both their vampire speeds bring their lips crushing together. His hand cups her face pulling her way. 'Vic…' he whispers in her ear sending soft tingles down her spine. 'Klaus…' She manages to say in return almost moaning. 'You did a very bad thing, Vic. You ran from me again without explaining why.' His voice was like honey being rubbed over her body. 'Nevertheless, I'm willing to forgive you..' he paused looking her in the eyes causing her to melt '…on one condition.'

'Which is?' She manages to say remembering how powerless he could always render her. 'You make love to me every single day for the rest of our lives.'

'Deal' She agrees kissing him hard on the lips, then biting his neck. She forgot how much she missed the way he tasted. Unlike humans (that just cooled the burning in the back of the throat) or another vampires blood (that tasted like bitter honey) but his blood tasted like nectar itself. She feels him sink his fangs in her neck in response to her gently moans. 'I forgot how good you tasted…' Victoria closed her hazel eyes taking everything in.

'Klaus' Victoria exhales pushing him away. 'I want you to promise me you've stopped killing innocent people.'

'No one is truly innocent, Victoria' he said kicking one of the bodies aside. 'But if it will make you happy than I promise, if you promise never to leave me again and this time actually mean it.'

'I prom-' before she could finish he had her pinned against the wall holding her arms above her head with one hand stroking her clit over her cotton pants with the other. She moaned wanting more. 'Don't cum.' He tells her slipping his hand in her pants then plunging two fingers inside her.

She was wet and on the urge of exploding. He could see the look in her eye that an organism was about to pass over her, he quickly removed his fingers smirking. 'Good girl' he said kissing her shoulder. Victoria replaces his fingers with her own determine to fill the lust inside her, he pulls her hand away. 'Don't ever do that again.' She nods knowing what he meant. When they got married he wanted to be the only one to be able to pleasure her. 'Now where are you calling home?' She pointed towards black street 'Number 15'

Klaus scooped her up throwing her over his shoulder using his vampire speed to get to her house and naked. 'Strip for me' he said sitting on the arm-chair in her room next to the bed. She slowly removes her cotton dress in one go grateful it was off. His eyes devoured her and her eyes narrowed watching the lust building in him. Unpinning her hair she let her loose curls fall on her shoulders reaching her exposed breasts. Victoria's eyes travel down to his crouch where his hard-on was visible through his jeans.

Keeping her eyes locked on his she sat on top of him letting him kiss every part of her body. His lips stop tracing her body as he gets to her breasts. They wrap around her tingling nipples gently sucking making her urge for him to be inside her even more. 'Stop teasing me' She exhales moaning close to his mouth. His lips mould into a smile 'Never.'

Victoria's heart continues to race. _I want him so bad. _She pulls him in for another kiss running her fingers through his dark blonde hair. His face changes as he can't take it as much as she can't. He throws her on the bed ripping his clothes off, then plunging inside her. The sound of both their bodies clapping together lasts for a minute before they both cum and collapse besides each other sweating. 'I've missed that.' Victoria mumbles looking up at the ceiling trying to catch her breath.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that…until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend, as she helped inspire me to come up with the character Brooke Taylor. **

**Warning contained some smut. **

**I have a though for you:**

**Light travels faster than sound. That's why some people seem bright until you hear them speak. **

Chapter 4

Victoria stood on the balcony on the Mikaelson's mansion wanting for it to be over. She hated large gatherings on people. Always someone would get hurt.

'Now you look very sexy sweetheart' Kol pulled her close to his chest swaying to the sound of the violins in the ball room. 'You know it's not too late to swap brothers, I'm sure Nicklaus won't mind.'

'Oh yes, I'm sure he wouldn't mind' she joked.

'Come on –let's party' he pulls her back towards the ball room where her gasp for air startles Kol. 'You ok?' She nods unable to speak. Alex was here. Why was he here? Unable to break her glaze from him Victoria stood motionless at the edge of the ball room, eyes still locked on to him. There was a girl hooked on his arm. She was average height, but looked short compared to Alex. Her light brown hair was platted and her eyes were clear baby blue. Her smile lit up Alex's face. He was in love with her and they were heading straight for Victoria.

Alex embraced her in a tight loving hug and holding her for a long moment before pulling away. Victoria could feel Klaus' jealous eyes burning into her- if only if he knew…

'This is Brooke Taylor' They shook hands. 'Brooke this my-' Victoria cut him off 'Victoria Mikaelson, nice to meet you.' She introduced herself smiling.

When she got the chance Victoria dragged Alex upstairs, into one of the guest bed rooms where they wouldn't be disturbed. 'Alex, what the fuck are you doing here?'

'Chill' he said jumping on the bed staring at her 'It's not like I'm going to say anything. I haven't even seen Nicklaus yet.'

'If he ever finds out about you he would never forgive me.' Alex got up and hugged her. 'Who invited you anyway?'

'Who did the invites?' he asked gently pulling away from her.

'Esther'

Brooke scanned the room but she couldn't find her love but laid her blue eyes on someone familiar-someone hot. Nicklaus Mikaelson. Her eyes narrowed and focused on him when he was standing alone she took the opportunity to let herself be known. 'Klaus…..' she whispered in his ear seductively 'or should I say my lord?' She giggled taking his champagne glass out of his hands and downing the contents. 'Brooke, what the fuck are you doing here?'

'I'm fine. Thanks for asking.' She rolled her eyes back tracing the rim of the glass with her index finger. 'I wasn't asking.'

'I always loved your caring side, Klaus.' He grabbed her arm dragging her into his study, locking the door behind him. 'Are you going to fuck me now, my lord?' She laughed teasing him. Grabbing her neck he locked eyes with her. 'Forget ever meeting me. Forget ever laying eyes on me. When you look at me you will be overcome with fear. You won't talk or go near Victoria…' Before he could finish Brooke was laughing. 'No, please by all means carry on. It is quite entertaining actually.'

'Why can't I compel you?' Klaus shouted slamming her into a book shelf. 'That was mean!' Brooke stood, with Klaus leered at her, she could see the temper flaring up inside him. She answered the question-she knew what he was like when he was angry. 'Alex makes me take vervain every morning. He's a control freak like you, but a lot sexier.' She stared examine the room. It had an old fashion look to it but with lots of modern touches. Dark polished wood, expensive painting hanging on the wall. It was all very perfect and in place.

'He's also a hybrid..' She called out trying to keep him in the room. Klaus closed the door, fangs bared, rage in his eyes, he grabbed her by the hair. 'Tell me' he screamed in her face.

'Ok, I'll tell you.' He let her go. Brooke threw daggers at him with her eyes. 'Alex doesn't have a last name. Well I've never heard anyone use it, I asked him once and he replied saying I shouldn't ask question that you don't want the answer to. Anyway he's like your precious Victoria-witch and _original _vampire…he's also got werewolf in him. Alex doesn't think I know that he's go wolf in him but he got angry with me once and his eyes turned the way yours turn.'

'Who performed the spell to turn him?' Brooke shrugged sitting back in the leather swivel chair and put her feet on the desk. Klaus' eyes traced up her legs towards her eyes, remembering the 35 years they had spent together, when Victoria first left him.

England 1310 (Just after Victoria left)

She was gone. She had left him. When he needed her the most she had left him. He could hunt her down but he loved her too much for her to live in fear of him. He couldn't do the same thing his father had done to him.

A journey that would have taken a couple of minutes with vampire speed took Klaus hours. He walked through the snow, day soon became night when he finally got home. Their home. The castle that they both designed and built together for both of them to be happy. 'My lord, my lady mother sends her regards but she is gravely ill.' Klaus looked up at the girl with tears in his eyes. 'Oh my lord' She ran to him and held his head in her chest. 'She's gone' that was all he could manage to say 'She's gone.'

'My lord who has departed?' Her voice was calm and caring, and hinted such innocent. Klaus stared up at her kissing her softly on the lips. 'My lord, you don't know my name yet' She pulled him away, gently wiping the tears away with her thumb. 'Please forgive me, whatever your name is it would not do you justice'

'Lady Brooke Taylor, do you think it does me justice.' She said smiling. He kissed her again running his fingers through her brown hair. She thought for a moment then began kissing him back. They were naked in seconds. Klaus' face was buried in her neck kissing at first then he sunk his throbbing fangs into her veins drinking her. Brooke moaned confused with the strange pleasure she was feeling.

She held his back pushing him deeper inside her. The orgasm swept over her in soft waves. Brooke had never felt something so perfect before. She knew what he was-the original hybrid, her mother had warned her of what he was capable of, but he had shown such vulnerability and such human emotions such as sadness.

Klaus watched her as she slept. She radiated light and innocence. For a second he forgot the pain her felt for Victoria. He watched her eyes flicker open. He had feed his blood to her while she was asleep then snapped her neck. He needed someone, and if it wasn't going to be Victoria to stand by him then it would be Brooke.

Brooke woke and could instantly smell something that made her mouth water and her throat burn. Klaus stood with one of the maids, blood trickled down her neck. Brooke grabbed the maid sucking her blood until she ran dry. 'I want more.'

'All in good time, my love.'

Present day

'Esther, may I speak with you?' She smiled looking at Victoria and nodded knowing what she wanted to say before she said it. 'How do you know of Alex?' Esther's lips formed into a smile 'Are you referring to your dirty little secret?'

Victoria ignored the comment and asked again. 'How do you know of Alex?'

'When MY son ripped out my heart because of the curse you placed on him I had a thousand years on the other side-watching. I spoke to sprits who were murdered by you and Nicklaus' antics and I came across a little birdy who told me that you had left my son for a mystery stranger. I watched my son in pain when you left-he found some comfort in the form of Brooke Taylor and then you came back. Then you left, then you came back and then you left. Well, you get idea, and every single time you left you went back to the same person-Alexander, but why? Then I found out that Alex was turned by a spell, a spell which you performed. Alex is an original. Now what I don't know is why you wouldn't just turn him vampire the normal way, why did you turn him with the spell?' Esther paused waiting for Victoria's response.

'What are you going to do?'

'If you are asking if I'm going to tell Nicklaus then yes. I believe he has the right to know what his wife has been getting on with behind his back.'

'I brought you back from the dead, I can easily put you back.' Victoria hissed but Esther didn't look the slightest bit worried, she walked out the room and headed back to the party.

Xxx

'Waiters are coming round with champagne and I would like you all to join me in a toast to celebrate the re-joining of my family. Cheers.' Esther raised her glass in Victoria's direction.

'Cheers' Everyone said sipping the red champagne. Victoria's eyes wondered through the crowd trying to spot where Alex and Klaus were. Her eyes narrowed then widened as she spotted Brooke and Klaus step out of the study together. Was she the Brooke that Klaus felt comfort in?

Alex was walking straight towards them from the right, and Esther from the left. Victoria felt her heart beat painfully faster. Her whole life was about to crumble. She couldn't use her vampire speed because they were in a room full of people.

'You must be Alex, I've heard so much about you.' They shook hands. 'You are the famous Nicklaus Mikaelson. It is truly an honour.'

'Ah, I see you two have met.' Esther smiled. 'So would you like to tell him what you and Victoria have been getting up to or shall I have the honour?'

'Tell me what?' Klaus asked as Brooke went to stand next to Alex.

'Stop' Victoria grabbed Esther's arm. 'I will tell him.' Klaus grabbed her face. Alex intently pinned him against the wall 'Don't fucking touch her!' The soft violins stopped and everyone turned to face the scene. 'Klaus!' Esther warned him. She didn't want any violence today- just the truth. He didn't pay any attention to her, throwing Alex across the room. They were going to kill each other. Victoria stood with her heart beating faster. She positioned herself between Alex and her husband.

'Move'

'I can't do that. I can't let you hurt him.' She felt a light hand on her should. 'Don't worry. I can take him.'

'Alex' she whispered turning to him 'Please stop.'

'What the hell is going on?' Rebecca broke the building tension.

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear him to bits?' Everyone spoke over each other trying to give their insight. 'HE'S YOUR SON!' Victoria screamed over everyone. Silence fell. 'Alexander Henrik Mikaelson-he's your son.'

**Thanks for reading x **


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to say a quick thank you for everyone who still reading, and everyone who have reviewed. Thank you…**

**I have a quote for you….**

**He may look like an idiot. He may sound like an idiot, but don't let that fool you. He really is an idiot. –Groucho Marx**

Chapter 5

Everyone had left. And now Victoria couldn't hide. Finn, Sage, Kol, Elijah, Rebecca, Esther, Brooke, and most important Klaus were all staring at Alex and Victoria for answers. Alex was the first to break the silence. 'Please don't blame her, she did it to protect me.'

'Protect you from your own family?' Rebecca said looking hurt.

'The less people knew about me the easier it was to keep me safe. I don't resent my mother for what she has done, she did what she thought was best for me. If Mikael knew there was someone who was vampire, witch and werewolf he would do everything to try and kill me.' Alex stood close to Victoria protecting her how she had protected him all his life.

'She lied to us!' Sage blurted out. The one thing Sage hated about being a vampire was that she and Finn would never be able to have children and Victoria had kept him for herself.

'You are not a part of this family. Until you are wed into it you have no say or opinions what so ever. Now you are simply some red-headed whore Uncle Finn simply feel in love with, but Finn has been daggered for 900 years so I dare say that your relationship will last more than a couple of months.' Finn took a step forward protecting Sage 'Don't speak to here like that.'

'Or what?' Alex laughed- the same way Klaus laughed. Victoria hadn't realized it before but they looked very similar as well. 'Everyone can be killed. No one is truly immortal. All I would have to do is spell something then stick it in you, then you sleep for however long I choose like my father did to you when disappointed him.'

'This isn't helping.' Elijah stood in front of Finn making sure he wouldn't flip. 'We should leave Nicklaus and Victoria to speak.'

'I'm not leaving her with him. He grabbed her throat, no one lays a finger on the people I love and escapes with their life.' What Alex said sounded like something Klaus would say and everyone in the room knew it.

For the first time Victoria spoke, placing her hand on his shoulder. 'Alex it's fine. I think I owe him an explanation at least.' Alex turned to her 'You don't owe him anything.' Victoria kissed him on the forehead then nodded reassuring him that she would be ok.

Everyone left. Except Alex –he refused to leave, and Brooke wouldn't leave without Alex.

'Klaus?' Victoria whispered, he hadn't spoken since Victoria had exposed the secret she had kept for a thousand years. He stood staring at the women who had lied to him about something he could never forgive her for. He couldn't say anything-if he did he would explode with anger. 'Say something.' She begged.

'What do you want me to say?' She wanted him to say anything- she hated it when he was quite. This silence always meant that something bad was happening. She would take his angry rants over his silence any day.

'Ask me' She said, tears escaping from her eyes. She wanted to be strong but her whole life was crumbling around her.

'Ask you what?' He still hadn't moved from the his angry position across the room next to the dark oak piano that Klaus hardly played anymore. 'Ask me what you want to know. Ask me the question I've been hiding from the moment he was born.'

'Why?' The question past though his lips like it had been lingering there for years.

She whipped the tears away and began. 'I was human, unmarried and scared….'

10th century:

The pain came instantly. It was sharp and unlike anything Victoria had felt before…..the baby no one knew about was coming. Victoria tried to control her breathing, steading herself from the pain. She bit into the edge of the wooden table, trying to control the pain. 'Victoria?' Eve called walking through the front door. 'Argggghhh…' She groaned.

'Vic, Whatever is wrong?' Rushing over to her she helped her on to the floor.

'Eve help me' She spoke gritting her teeth.

'Let me go get help' Victoria grabbed her arm then shook her head. 'I'm having a child...no one knows'

'You do not look pregnant.' Victoria continued panting. 'Do a truth spell…'

Eve closed her eyes then slowly opened them. Victoria's stomach grew four times as big. She was pregnant, and she was about to give birth.

'Ok, push' Victoria pushed trying her best not to scream-if she did someone might hear. The child's cry ringed in her ears. Eve passed the crying child to his mother. She rocked him and he fell silent. 'It's a boy. What are you going to name him?'

'Alexander Henrik Mikaelson' She smiled down at her son. His name meant a lot to Victoria. Alexander was her grandfather's name, Henrik because Nicklaus loved his little brother so much and when he died he was devastated. 'Eve will you do something for me? If you say no I will understand but I want him to be with someone I trust.' Alex began to fall asleep in his mother's arms. 'Will you take him away from here. Please no one can know about him, I can trust no one. I am not wed if people see I have had a child I will be out-cased, me and Nicklaus will never be able to get married. Alexander will grow up as a bastard. You are married, Alex can be the son you always dreamed of having.' Her words broke into sobs.

'Ok, I'll take him. I'll look after him, but you must tell his father as soon as you are married.' Victoria passed the child into Eves arms and Eve left holding him close to her chest.

Present:

'And after we were married, you didn't think to tell me?' He ignored he tears-he hated it when she cried, even know he wanted to kiss the tears away.

'I don't know…I honestly don't know. Once I had hid it I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone. Then when we are turned Mikael swore he would kill us and destroy everything we loved. If no one knew about Alex then I could protect him from your father.'

'I would have protected him' For the first time he moved, sitting down on the piano chair leaning forward with his head in his hands. 'I am so sorry' She begged.

'Don't' he leered at her 'Don't because I really don't care.' A tear was visible in his eyes. What had she done? 'A thousand years you had to tell me, you could have told me when we killed Mikael but no you still chose to hide it.'

'It's not like you have been the saint over the years. Does Brooke ring any bells?'

'Don't you dare turn this on me. So I fucked someone other than you, at least I didn't have a child with them then hide it from you.'

'I wasn't turning this on you, but don't you think it hurt me knowing you kept someone you slept with alive. We had a deal, if you sleep with someone else they have to die afterwards.' The glare from Klaus scared Victoria, he was angry. 'It hurt you did it? How do you think I FELT WHEN MY WIFE HID MY CHILD FROM ME!' He was shouting in her face by the end.

'I don't know what to say. Tell me what to say.' Her voice was barely a whisper. Klaus grabbed her hair then threw her across the room in frustration. She stayed on the ground crying. Her whole life was shattered and now she was going to be alone. 'Get up' she didn't move. 'GET UP' he shouted, she stood wiping some of the tears away. 'For what you have kept from me I hate you-'

'Klaus you don't mean that' She could hardly speak, the tears were flowing again.

'Oh, I do. I never want to see you again.' Her heart stopped. Everything around her stopped. She clung weakly at her side 'Please don't leave me.' She begged him. He yanked his arms away from her. 'Don't touch me.'

'Honey I know now you think you hate me but I love you and I know you love me. A thousand years of love doesn't just disappear in minutes.' He threw the Ming vase he stole for her when visiting the Chinese King. She ducked just in time 'Shut the fuck up.' The vase was worth millions and in seconds it's value decreased to barely pennies. He grabbed her dragging her to the mirror. 'This is what you have done. LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!' His fangs were exposed, she could see that his anger had already engulfed him. 'Klaus let go of me' He smashed her head into the mirror breaking it. Klaus was stronger than her, but she was more powerful. Together they were unstoppable but against each other they were a disaster.

Focusing on his, Klaus grabbed his head wincing in pain. 'I'm sorry.' She said releasing him. 'You have a right to be angry, but you have no right to hurt me. I said I was sorry, what more can I do?' Her tears had dried up but her eyes were still red from crying. Fresh blood was visible dripping from her forehead. The wound healed but the blood remained. 'I'm glad I kept Alex away from you. That meant he would have had to deal with your anger and your violence. You of all people must know how that feels.' She walked out before he could respond.

'Mum, you ok?' Alex rushed over to her, wiping the blood from her forehead with his thumb. He didn't wait for her to answer. Pinning his father against a wall 'This is one of the reasons why she didn't want me a part of this family. What kind of man puts his hand on his wife?' Both their fangs were bare, their eyes turned from dark blue to glowing yellow. Alex took a deep breath and releasing his father. 'Growing up I always wanted a father, but not someone whose going to hurt my mother. Apart from Eve, she is the only person has been there for me all my life. I would trade my own life to save hers.'

'And you think I wouldn't?' Klaus spat.

'I don't know would you? I met you for the first time today and the first thing I see was my _father _hurt my mother. What did think I was going to believe?' Alex scanned the broken mirror and the Ming vase of the floor. Two things broken into a million pieces.

'You think I care? I don't give a shit about you or your damn fucking mother. I care only for MY survival. You only need an heir for them to take over after your dead. And guess Alex, I can't die. There is no weapon that can kill me.'

'Oh, I believe you can. You see no one is truly immortal. Nature would never allow it. There is always a balance. And guess what father? I know how to kill you, so if you lay a finger on anyone I love I will kill you.'

Brooke smiled nervously at Victoria. She didn't feel sorry for her, it was her own fault. Who hides a child for so long? 'Don't fucking smile a me.'

'Look I know shit has just gone down, but you don't have to push people away. I know you don't know me but I'm with Alex and you're just going to have to except that.' Victoria glared at Brooke then threw her across the floor. 'Don't tell me what to do. I know about you and Klaus, you cheap obnoxious, two faced, lying, pathetic excuses for a vampire.' Brooke stood- she couldn't believe how strong Victoria was. She only thought Klaus was that strong. 'I love my son and for that reason I don't want you to tell him. It will break his heart.'

'And if I tell him?' She asked with her hand on her hips.

Victoria smiled weakly 'I will hunt you down then rip out your liver.'

**Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I have another joke for you, my darlings**

**Girl: Doctor, I've been seeing vampires with fangs dripping blood.**

**Doctor: Have you seen a psychiatrist?**

**Girl: No, just vampires**

Chapter 6

Brooke placed herself in black laced lingerie across Alex's bed. 'Well this is unexpected.' She responds to his comment giving him a playful look. 'What on earth do you mean? It's summer and I was feeling _hot._' His laugh was quiet and sweet, loosening his tie 'Although' She said kissing him 'I have missed you…'

'I know I've been preoccupied with my mother but she needs me.'

'I know, and I love you more for caring so much.' His lips coated her face with tiny kisses before reaching her lips. 'I love you' He whispered in her ear kissing it slowly. She could feel that he wanted her. She ripped at his shirt, the buttons flew across the room, their lips not parting. 'I love you too' she whispered back kissing his chest. She only had to distracted him until Esther was done…

XXX

Esther stood eyes glaring into Elena- the doppelganger. The only reason she was here was because her blood binds thing together. All the ball Esther had used Alex as distraction so she could hide Elena's blood in the champagne which all her children drank. She didn't know that he was her grandson-she thought he was Victoria's lover-how wrong she was.

'So if they are all linked, how does this help you?' Elena was watching closely as Esther drew a star in the forest floor with salt. 'That means whatever happens to one, will happen to them all.'

'Wait does that mean that Elijah will die as well?' Esther stopped looking at her then nodded. 'Even Elijah has sinned, he may appear moral but has sinned. Now I will only need a couple of drops of blood.'

It was beginning to get dark when Elena's blood dripped on each segment of the star. Esther stood in the middle chanting. The five sections burned blue then died down. 'Elena there is a hut close by, go hide until I come and get you.' She nodded making her way in the direction Esther pointed to.

'Esther?' Hal asked appearing through the clearing.

'Is she gone?' Esther turned to him and smiled softly.

'Yes' Hal stood outside the star waiting to be invited in. 'Come' He takes weary step in the middle next to Esther. He knew fully well how powerful she was. All the myths about the original witch who got her heart ripped out by her own son. 'You sacrifice will be a blessing to the world.'

Esther took his hands in hers. 'You are linked to all of my children, whatever happens to you will happen to them. When I spell you, you will die as well my children, then I will be able to pass over to the other side with the knowledge that I've corrected my sins.'

XXX

'Elijah!' He answered after the second ring.

'I'm sorry Elena but Nicklaus has just gone off the rails since he found out about Alexander.'

'I've done something really terrible. Your mother has connected you all and..' She spoke fast trying to get all the information to him before it was too late.

'Slow down, What is Esther done?'

'She's going to kill you all. She's in Mystic forest. She's going to kill all of you at midnight-' The phone went dead before she could finish. Elijah had only an hour to warn his brothers and his sister.

XXX

Victoria clung next to a tree watching Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebecca and Klaus approach their mother and Hal. 'Mother why are you doing this?' Rebecca asked as Finn tried to get to his mother.

'I love all you, but I should have never taken that spell from Victoria..' Klaus' heart squeezed painful hearing her name. He hadn't seen her for 2 weeks, he missed her so much but he hated her for keeping his child away from him. 'You are an abomination of nature and I MUST end it now.'

'Enough' Klaus said stepping forward. 'I'm tired of talking.'

'Very well,' Esther said beginning to chant. It was one of Victoria's spells she wrote when she was still human. Hal fell to his knees coughing up thick congealed blood. His eyes started to seep a thick red and white substance. He screamed in pain digging his nails into the mud. His eyes rolled back blinded by the pain, he fell forward motionless. Esther carried on chanting. Rebecca was first to cough up blood. Victoria had to do something. Elijah began coughing blood up as well, both of them fell to their knees wincing in pain.

Victoria broke the vampire shield blocking vampires from entering and zoomed in the centre next to Esther. It was too late to reverse the spell. She grabbed Esther's hands and channelled all the power to kill 5 originals into her. Esther knew what she was doing but she wasn't strong enough nor powerful enough to stop her.

Elijah and Rebecca stopped coughing blood and got up. 'What's happening?' Kol shouted over the witch storm. The storm is only created when too much power is being used. Victoria felt Esther run, no one would be able to see her because of the violence of the storm. Everything went silent and calm like someone had clicked their fingers and it all stopped.

Victoria stared at Klaus and smiled weakly. He caught her just after she lost consciousness. The last thing she saw was Klaus looking down at her...

Klaus sat in the arm-chair by the bed and watched her. She didn't move. She just laid there. Alex tried to wake her up but she was blocking his magic. She wasn't dead because when an original dies all their bloodline dies as well. It was a cause in the spell Victoria wrote so vampires would protect the original they descended from.

Klaus stayed with her all day and night- he didn't want her to wake up alone. His soft breaths helped her stay sane. Having him close made her feel safe, she felt numb all over but couldn't move. She hadn't been able to move for 14 days. She had been listening to him beg her to wake up, cry for her, and shout at he for being so stupid. 'Why did you have to do something so reckless and stupid?' he whispered rubbing her check. She looked so peaceful. He loved her so much he hadn't realized until he thought he had lost her forever.

'Honey if you can hear me I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You tried to protect our son the best you could, I just wished you had told me. I felt like you took my only opportunity to be a father away, but you had no choice. I just wished you had told me sooner.' He paused to sit back in the chair holding her limp hand. 'I wanted to be a father once when we got married but we weren't married for long before we were turned, so I excepted the idea that I would never have children.'

She felt him kiss her hand softly. She still felt numb but the kiss soothing her momentarily. 'All I've ever wanted was my family's loyalty, you stood by me and protected me, but you also lied to me.' He dropped her hand and sat back. His absent touch unsettled her. 'You cured me, then you let me rip out my mother's heart thinking it was her who cured me. And then you hide my son from me. You left me over and over again with no explanation. I thought you were fucking someone else-so out of revenge I fucked and killed hundreds of people-and you weren't sleeping with other people, you were with our son.' He stopped speaking again, his breathing became softer. 'It scares me being able to do what I can. I had to watch my fath' he began to say my father but changed his mind 'Mikael beat my mother not being able to be strong enough to stop him, and I promised myself that I would never hurt you and I have. You gave as good as you got but that was no excess.' Victoria smiled inside. It was true. Over the years they had ripped the shit out of each other a number of times. 'I promise you _when _you wake up-not _if_ you wake up because that's not an option- I promise I will never hurt you again.' She felt him kiss her forehead, stroking her hair. She wanted to bury her head into his chest and kiss him back but she couldn't. She felt him leave their bedroom. She felt lonely for the second time in her life. Her mind drifted painfully back to the first time.

1920's

She could feel him…getting closer. She could smell the sweat dripping slowly off his head. She could sense that he was there and yet she couldn't see him. Victoria knew he was there-watching her. Watching her every move. She could feel his eyes leering at her as she made her way slowly through the house. She could feel a mixture of intense fear and loneliness. She wasn't here to get scared. She was here to save Eve.

'Ah, my beautiful Victoria I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away- your greatest weakness has always been saving others.' His scripted voice spoke to her, ringing in her ears like a bell. She couldn't tell where it was coming from. Her heart pumped more blood around her frozen body. Her breathing got faster, tears escaped her eyes. She could feel him breathing on her. His cold fingers traced up her arm giving her uncomfortable goose bumps. His very touch repulsed her. 'Mikael?' She trembled turning to him. 'Where's Eve?' She asked shaking. He ignored the question for a second directing her to a bare room apart from a wooden chair. She sat. 'Eve is fine..' He smiled at her. She truly was exceptionally beautiful- too good for that coward he had the misfortune of having as a step-son. '…for now' he added. 'But her survival all depends on your corporation. Understand?'

Victoria nodded. 'Now I'm only going to ask you this once because you don't want to make me ask you again; where is Nicklaus?' She closes her eyes, tears streaming from them. 'I don't-' he slapped her around the face. 'Care to answer again?' he said putting on black leather gloves. 'I don't know…' The sharp burning pain came instantly. Mikael rubbed vervain on her back gently. Vervain was one of nature's ways of maintaining a balance.

'Now because you are half witch you don't need something spelled to protect you from the sun so my preferred method of torture cannot be carried out. However-' he said tieing her hands behind her back with vervain laced roped. It burned turning her skin slightly red. 'I think we can think of something else.'

Hours pasted with Mikael trying and failing to get Klaus location. Victoria was exhausted from healing all her wounds he inflected on her. 'WHERE IS HE?' Mikael screamed him her face. His breath smelt of honey. She hung her head towards the floor. She didn't answer.

Eve's faint whimper caused Victoria to look up. 'Let her go. You don't need her.'

'Your right' he said ripping her heart out in one move 'I don't'

'No' Victoria sobbed 'Eve….' Tears were pouring from her face. She can't be gone.

'Now' Mikael said grabbing her face causing her to look at him. 'Are you going to tell me where he is or do I need to hunt down Eve's family and rid them of the world as well?' She said nothing shaking. 'I hear she has a son.' He said mocking her. _Alex._

'He's in Chicago' She whispered barely able to speak. 'He's with one of the Salvatore brothers. Please don't hurt him.' He grabbed her face kissing her. He tried to stick his tongue in her mouth but she held her lips tightly shut. 'I always thought you were too good for that coward.'

XXX

Victoria's sharp gasp for air made Klaus jump. He ran over to her holding her face in his hands. 'What…What happened?'

'You absorbed the power that was meant to kill us.' He kissed her cheek soothing her.

'I remember that. I remember everything. I remember everything you said to me when I was-' He pulled her close to his chest kissing her head. 'I love you' he whispered.

'I love you too.' She said getting up to take a shower. She needed to come clean about so much more but for now she just wanted a shower to wash it all away.

**Please review and thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my gorgeous people, I have another joke and chapter for you…**

**What did the ghost ask another ghost?**

**Do you believe in people? **

Chapter 7

She woke in Klaus' arms wrapped securely around her body like she was simply going to disappear. She felt him stir and pull her closer to him(if that was possible), kissing the top of her head. 'Honey?'

'Yeah?' He tightened his grip around her waist.

'Did you find Esther?' She turned to face him.

'No' he brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear 'Finn, Elijah and Kol are trying to find her but she's covered her tracks.' They both laid there together for what seemed like hours just staring at each other.

XXX

Brooke sat across from Esther wondering how she could have forgotten to distract Victoria-she was the most powerful witch after all. Now that she had failed someone could find out it was Brooke who was helping her, Alex could find out, then her plan would be destroyed. 'So you better have plan B or we're fucked.' Brooke sipped her scotch-it helped with the constant burning in her throat.

'There is only one option.' Esther said frowning.

'Which is?'

'Raising my dead husband'

'Mikael?'

XXX

Victoria sat in the bath with her tried eyes closed. For the first time she relaxed. Her eyes shot open. A dark figure stood next to the bath leering over her. It placed his index finger to his lips 'SSsshhh'

Victoria grabbed her towel trying to cover herself. 'Stay there' he said pulling the towel away from her. 'How are you back? We killed you.' Mikael sat on the bathroom sofa watching her. He tilted his head to get a better look before answering 'You destroyed Esther's plan, so let's just called me Plan B.' Victoria tried her best to cover as much as she could with the bubbles and her arms. 'Now I've heard you had a little brat.' Anger and fear burned in Victoria. Fear because it was him, she would always be scared of him. Anger because he called her child a brat. 'When was he conceived?' The question took her back a bit, but then she knew what he was getting at. Her heart beat painfully faster remembering. 'He's Klaus' son-'

He cut her off almost shouting but couldn't because then Klaus would hear. 'That wasn't what I asked. Let me make this easy for you; before or after we made love?'

'Made love?' She glared at him crying. 'I was pregnant before you _raped_ me.' Mikael didn't flinch. He didn't look away in regret at what he did. He just stared at her for a moment before chuckling softly like he was laughing at her. Like what she was saying was made up. 'Rape is such a barbaric word, and you wanted it. The way you looked at me when Nicklaus brought you home. The way you smiled at me. The way you would gently tuck a flower behind your ear exposing your neck. You wanted me, and because you felt guilty you called it _rape_ when it was far from it.' His voice was icy cold, he blinked picking up her knickers then tossing then back on the floor.

'Do you remember what happened? Do you remember what ACTUALLY happened? Because I do. I remember every second that you dripped your poison in me. It was the night were the whole village was out celebrating. I felt ill-looking back it could have been morning sickness. I told Klaus I was going home, he offered to take me. I refused. We were not married and people would talk if we were seen together at night. That was the worst mistake I could have made. You…' She took a deep breath letting the black memories flow painfully back. Mikael maintained eye contact with her listening carefully.

'You…you waited until I was asleep, and then you tied my hands and feet together, then you tied cloth around my mouth so…so' Tears were pouring from her facing remembering. 'So…I couldn't scream. I woke up naked with _you _looking down at me like an animal looks at their kill. Then you put your _thing _inside me. It made me feel sick. I was so scared I couldn't move, I couldn't shout for help, I couldn't use my magic to make it all disappear- to make you disappear. I realized I was powerless to stop it-so I…I closed my eyes tightly shut thinking of something other than what was happening…and then you grabbed my face, making me look at you. You made me look directly in the eyes. I remember that moment so clearly…and it still haunts me every single time I close my eyes. Then you smiled at me, and gently whispered in my ear 'One day you'll be mine.' You got up and untied me then you kissed my check like a husband kisses their wife when they go off to work. You headed to the door…I thought it was all over but you couldn't help yourself could you? You turned to me and said 'I'll make sure you and that bastard child never get married' and then you left. I was so scared to say anything. The fear of being called a lair is worse than dealing with it on your own. I felt nothing but pain for years afterwards only finding comfort wrapped in Klaus's arms. I have always said I would rather feel pain then nothing at all, but it hurt. It hurt so much. You did that. You.' Victoria's eyes leaked more tears. She wiped then away before thinking. He stared at her exposed breast, she quickly covered them again.

'Well there are always two sides to every story. Yours is of a lie and mine is of the truth. You wanted me to tie you up or you wouldn't have left rope on the kitchen table.'

'That rope was my father's. He was going to use it to replace the rope in the well until I burned it with my bed sheets and the cloth you used around my mouth like I wanted to burn you.' She stood in the bath and got out. She was stronger than him physically but he held the emotional power. His eyes scanned her up and down then spoke 'You truly are exceptionally beautiful and for than you can choose…' he smiled winking at her. It repulsed her. He repulsed her. All of the courage she gathered standing up and put the bath naked crumbled into nothingness. She suddenly felt scared and powerless again like she had felt all them years ago. Victoria grabbed the towel covering herself. 'Choose what?' she asked trembling.

'Nicklaus or Alexander?' Mikael moved along the sofa directing her to sit. She stayed where she was: motionless. 'The plan was to kill all of our children and Nicklaus, but I will settle with just killing that coward. However, I want to give you a chance to save him. To prove your love.'

'By killing my own child?' her voice was weak.

'No, I will be killing him if that is your choice.' Mikael stood taking small steps towards her. She took steps backwards wanting to get as far away from him as possible. 'So Nicklaus or Alexander?' he stopped inches from her. Their feet touching. They were the same height so their eyes met. The eyes that stole her life away. 'Please don't…' she begged knowing what he was going to do. Her back him the wall-there was nowhere else to run to. He smiled touching her cheek slowly. Victoria turned her face way scared at looking at him. Her whole body was shaking. 'Please…' she begged again, it came out barely as a whisper. Mikael ignored her pleas grabbing her facing kissing her hard on the lips. She whimpered knowing what he was going to do next. She could do anything to stop it. She was so scared that she couldn't move. Her whole body was frozen.

The sound of Klaus' footsteps stopping him from touching her. He took a step back, and faded away slowly like fog. Only people who have passed over and return to their world can appear in different places at will. That's how he must have got in.

Victoria ran to Klaus burying her head in his chest where she began to sob. 'What's wrong?' She didn't answer, he pulled away from her parting his lips to say something but changed his mind holding her close. For a moment she calmed down and relaxed in his arms. 'Please down leave me' she said inhaling his scent. Klaus's eyes turned from concerned to angry. The only time she ever begged him not to leave her is when she had done something he would disapprove of. She was lying to him again. He backed away from her, confusion spread across her face. 'What are you hiding from me?' She said nothing looking at him. She felt weak and powerless like she had done with Mikael. 'WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?' He repeated shouting at her. She collapsed on the floor sobbing. He wouldn't believe her even if she told him. 'He's back' she whispered 'Mikael's back'

Klaus pasted up and down their bedroom with his hands on his head while Victoria sat on the edge on their bed still in nothing but her towel. 'We can run. We have run from him in the past we can do it again.' He crouched in front of her taking her face in his hands making her look at him. 'I can't. I can't run any more. I'm done with running. I'm done with being scared. I'm done with having to sleep with one eye open. I'm done.' Klaus stood looking down at her. 'Klaus do you remember when you promised to aim for my heart?' His eyes widened then narrowed grabbing her. 'No! I can't. I can't do that to you.' She kissed him softly.

'You have to' He backed away from her.

'I'M NOT FUCKING RIPPING YOUR HEART OUT!' He screamed at her regretting ever agreeing to it. He should have never had said yes.

10th century

'Do you want me?' Victoria pressed up against him smiling playfully.

'Do you really need to ask?' Klaus said, his lips almost touching hers. 'I wanted you from the moment I saw you climb off that horse and smile at me.'

'I wasn't smiling at you.' She said laughing.

'Really? What was you smiling at?' He said moving his hands to his face, taking it in his hands, he held it like it was the most precious jewel in the world.

'I was smiling at myself. My father had brought me a new horse.' She teased.

'What about when you were walking in the forest and I spotted you?' She shook her head. 'Who were you smiling at then: may I ask?'

'You may ask, but to answer I want something first.' Klaus chuckled a little before asking what she wanted.

'I want you to promise me that in a thousand years' time you'll let me save you, even if that means me dying.' She paused and read the expression on his face. 'Please promise me when the time comes I want you to turn off everything you feel for me, even if it doesn't feel right. You need to aim for my heart and rip it out. I will forgive you. You are always forgiven-always.' He dropped his hands from her face, his absence scared her.

'I will NEVER hurt you.'

'Stop-' She cut him off 'You need to promise me. This is important.'

'Why would you need to save me?' She couldn't tell him because she didn't know herself. She saw the future, and it was dark. She was scared, but she knew it what needed to be done. She needed to die but the only way see could was if someone physically strong ripped her heart out. The only person string enough was Klaus.

He took a step away from her. 'That doesn't matter now. If you promise me now we will have a thousand years together, because I will write a spell that will make us immortal. We will be together for a thousand years…only if you say yes. If you say no then I can't live a thousand years knowing what I know and not being able to save you.'

'I promise' He mumbles faintly 'I promise…' She smiled, Klaus pulled her close, kissing her gently on the lips. 'I was smiling at you. I was always smiling at you.' If anyone found them together it would cry out shock through the village. They hadn't made love yet-they were saving that for marriage- but no one would believe them.

**Thanks for reading….Remember to review…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey,**

**I don't have a joke for you but I do have a new chapter..**

Chapter 8

Klaus held her close, drinking in her every expression: fear, love, pain…He had his hand around her heart, he could feel it beating, pumping blood around her body, she could feel his hand digging into her. 'I can't' he whispered taking a step back from her, his hand coated in her blood.

'You have to' her chest healed 'There is no other way Nicklaus….'

'Then I'll do it: kill me' he said still backing away from her.

'I need to speak to someone from my past, someone I can only access.' Klaus lowered his head looking at the floor.

'What if you don't come back?' he said observing her.

'I will…' She caught up to him, taking his hands in hers. Victoria lied-she didn't know if it was possible for her to return but she had to go-it was the only way to ensure her family's safety.

They both stood staring at each other, not breaking their locked glaze Klaus wrapped his hand around her heart tightly. 'Come back to me' He whispered ripping it out, catching her before she fell with his other hand, she slipped away…

XXX

Darkness. And beyond the darkness surrounded more shades of it. A door-it allowed a tiny amount of yellow light to escape into the room through the small gap between it and the floor. Her whole body felt numb, her heart stringed a little breaking into soothing waves. Victoria looked down at herself, she was dressed in the clothes she died in (blue jeans, black T-shirt and black heels). The door slowly creaked open. Light shone into the room blinding her. A dark figure stood looking down at her. 'You're not meant to be here' the voice echoed in her ears, it sounded like a man's voice.

'And you are?' She stood adjusting her eyes to the light. She watched his brown eyes scan her up and down-it made her feel nervous. He directed her down into the light ignoring her question.

'Where are you taking me?' She followed closely next to him. He wasn't handsome nor was he an eye sore, he was just…average. Average height, average build, average looks…just very….average.

'To your father…' There were no walls, no floors, no ceiling-just bright light. They were walking on light, walking towards light, and leaving light behind. 'Victoria Rose Mikaelson' he paused finding the right words- it hurt being called Rose again. 'You are not meant to be here. You simply cannot pass through the world of the dead and expect to be able to return.'

'What if I can return? Does that make me special?' She said smiling, he frowned at her.

'No, it doesn't make you special…' he paused for a second looking straight at her '…it makes you stupid and naïve thinking you can play with the dead, but it also makes you very powerful. The most powerful witch to ever be born or will ever be born.' Her eyes narrowed at the door appearing out of the light.

She knocked on the door demanding entry. Nothing. Just silence. She knocked again before opening the door. 'Hello…' No answer, she sighted looking around the room closing the door behind her. The room was dark, only kept lit by candles. It reminded her of when she was human. The house would be covered in candles because as a child Victoria was scared of the dark. Her mother had died giving birth to her and she had only her father to comfort her, but he was always tending the cattle or the land, so she was always left alone. It was fine in the day time but at night it terrified her so lighting a candle would always sooth her. 'Rose?' his voice filled her with tears.

'Daddy?' she turned to him, her voice was weak, she hugged him tight. 'I've missed you so much Rose' he kissed her forehead pulling away from her to get a better look at her. A woman, young-ish, appeared behind him. Her eyes smiled looking at Victoria. 'Do you know who I am?' Her voice was soft and calming. Victoria pulled her in a tight hug and sobbed. 'Mummy…' she whispered holding her close.

'I have watched you grow into the person I always wanted you to be, but you have done some despicable things.' Ellie pulled her daughter away from her body, looking her in the eyes 'You have murdered thousands upon thousands of people, you have ripped families apart, you have done the unimaginable things…but you have also been through so much. Mikael for one.' Ellie kept her voice stern and serious so she would listen. 'I watched him do _that _to you. I watched him hunt you both down for hundreds of years and I don't give a shit what it takes: kill him.' Victoria's eyes dried looking at her mother in shock. 'Kill him' she repeated.

'How?' She had kill him before with the weapon he was going to use against Klaus, but now she had no idea how to kill him or how he would kill her family.

'Rose, Mikael has no way of killing you' Her father spoke wrapping his arm around Ellie's waist.

'What about Klaus? Kol? Rebecca? Elijah? Finn? And what about Alex? Does he know how to kill them?' She spoke fast panicking about how much time she had left, he shook his head. 'But he does have something, away to bring you something you want- do not take it.'

'What does he have?'

'I don't know, but whatever it is do not take it. However tempting.' Victoria could feel herself fading away.

'Come with me back to the living. We can live together as a family.' he shook his head.

'But I need you..' he wiped her tears away with the back of his hand.

'No you don't. You don't need me. You don't need us. You have lived this long without us you can live another thousand years without us. You cannot play nature so much as to bringing the dead back to the living. You may not be ok now, but you will be as soon as that evil shit is dead and I can drag him to hell myself.' Victoria began to fade… She had only seconds left. 'Please don't leave me again daddy' he pulled his hands out of her tight grip. 'Daddy please…' she begged again. 'I don't want to go back without you..' her voice became soundless. 'Please…' It hurt that Victoria wasn't calling her Ellie, but her father. She understood why, but it still hurt.

'I love you Rose…you're going to be fine sweetie…remember I…' his voice faded into silence. He was gone. And she was alone again.

XXX

Klaus pasted nervously up and down. He had placed her heart back in, but she didn't move. Her chest didn't heal.

He heard her heart start beating slowly getting fast and stronger, her chest healed over. Her eyes flickered open, tears escaped them dripping slowly down her checks. Klaus held her close to his chest where she sobbed. 'He left me again… I begged him not to but he said I didn't need him.' She pulled away from him gathering strength. She felt strong, her tears dried up. She remembered what he had said to her. 'We are going to kill him again, and this time I will personally drag him to hell by his dick, and as for Esther I'm going burn her like they used to burn witches, and I'm gonna watch her die with a smile of my face.'

XXX

Brooke jumped naked on top of Mikael smiling down at him. He entered her releasing his frustration. He looked at her picturing Victoria in her place. Her brown hair, her hazel eyes, her soft skin-his Victoria. A soft moan escaped Brookes lips while she steadied herself holding on to his chest. 'Mikael…' She loved saying his name. She had heard so much about how evil he was, how powerful he was, and how scared he made the originals. The originals were the first vampires, they couldn't die and yet they were scared of the man she was fucking. 'Mikael…' His name passed through her soft lips again through her groans. They rocked together faster and faster until both of them were about to explode- Mikael pushed her off him before they could release any pleasure. 'What the fuck are you doing?' He didn't answer, he just stared at her.

'Did your mother not teach you better than to swear? And not to act like a common whore?' He was changed in seconds while Brooke stood naked glaring at him. 'Excuse me?'

'You have slept with three generations of Mikaelson's. If that doesn't make you a whore then I don't know what will.' He threw her slutty dress at her, Brooke threw it back at him in anger.

'What the fuck is your problem? If you thought I was a whore then why did you fuck me?' She didn't wait for him to speak 'You know you're not so perfect yourself. Your arrogant, your sexist, your unlovable- man your wife didn't even love you enough to not cheat on you. No one will ever love you because…' She paused thinking of something smart to say 'because you look like a tree.'

She was pinned against the wall with his hand surrounding her neck. 'DON'T EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!' At that moment she saw the evil in him. She saw why they feared him. 'If you kill me Alex will kill you and if he can't Victoria-' As soon as she said her name Mikael threw her across the room. Brooke laughed standing up 'Oh My Gosh! You're in love with your son's wife..' she laughed again.

'That coward boy is not my son, and she is NOT his wife' Mikael's expression changed- he wanted to rip her throat out.

'Wow, you seriously love her. Does she know?' Brooke held her mouth open in shock.

'I don't have to listen to this. Don't ever mention her name again. She is worth millions of you.' Brooke laughed again 'You've fucked Victoria.' This wasn't a question, she was making a statement. 'Well isn't this a revelation? I think me and you are going to be seeing each other a lot more Mikael.' She smiled 'Unless you want to tell me everything you know about her, catch my drift?' She smiled again walking out of the room, grabbing her clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, **

**Thank you for still reading. I hope you like this chapter. Also please remember to review. **

Chapter 9

Victoria was in the bath again when Mikael appeared to her. He had to follow out his plan before Brooke spoiled it. 'Do you really have to appear to me every time I'm naked?' She said opening her hazel eyes. He ignored her question sitting down on the bathroom sofa. 'What do you want Mikael?' She didn't make any attempt to cover herself- she wasn't scared of him anymore, she knew he had no way of hurting her or her family.

'I'm here to offer you the one thing you have always wanted.' He spoke slowly intriguing her. She wanted to laugh remembering what he father had said.

'I have everything I have ever wanted.' She spread her arms along the edge of the bath exposing her chest more. She lied-there was something she wanted more than anything-and dangled in front of her she knew she would never be able to handle the temptation.

'That may be so but truthfully deep down you yearn for something….' He trailed off for a second enjoying her body.

'And what would that something be?'

'A child. You never got to bring Alex up and you hate that, so you crave for another child to make up for that fact, and I can get you a child.'

'Is that so?' Her voice was calm through she was angry- he was the reason she couldn't bring Alex up. He was the reason she had to hide him from Klaus for so long.

'Yes it is' he smiled at her. His smiled repulsed her but her face remain blank. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of the fear she had of him.

'Well I can't have children because I'm a vampire so whatever emotion your trying to get out of me is not working. What? Did you thing I was going to break down and tell you that I would give up everything-even my immortality to become and mother again? Because I would, but it's not going to happen is it?' Her voice broke off in tears. She hated him seeing her cry. She hated anyone seeing her cry. The only reason she was so scared of him was because of what he did to her when she couldn't defend herself, and now she could defend herself the emotion of what he did took over, so she was powerless again.

'Correction your only half vampire and half witch. And as I recall witches can procreate.' He paused for a second-not wanting to say his name 'Nicklaus is half wolf. Those dogs can also procreate.' Mikael tried to keep eye contact with her- her nakedness distracted him.

'So why hasn't it happen?'

'That my love is a very good question.' He said taking out his phone looking at the screen. She hated him calling her love. It reminded her too much of Klaus.

'Care to answer it?' She raised her eye brow at him staring directly at her exposed chest.

'Klaus was cursed by you so his wolf side remained dormant. This meant he was in effect fully vampire-hence no babies.'

She sighed 'Klaus broke the curse a year ago.'

'Well your both only half so it half as likely to happen. If you or Klaus had no vampire in you it would have probably of happened by now.' Victoria smiled through her fear and want. 'How do I increase the chances of it happening?'

Mikael smiled-the smile she hated and feared. 'You know how don't you?' He said nothing-just smiled. 'You want something from me before you tell me, don't you?' He carried on smiling, she suddenly felt exposed and child-like. She grabbed a towel covering herself while getting out the bath. He stopped smiling. 'I didn't mean _that_' He didn't dare move, he knew it would scare her.

'Then what do you want?' She clung the towel around herself sitting on the edge of the bath. She took a nervous deep breath looking reluctantly at him. 'What do you want Mikael?'

'I don't want anything.' He wanted to tell her he love her. He wanted to tell her he had always loved her, and seeing his bastard son with her pushed him over the edge. He wanted to punish her for not loving him back. He understood now he had to earn her love, and giving her something she always wanted was one step forward. He just hoped she realised she loved him before Brooke told Klaus. Then it would be all over.

'You are going to have triplets: two girls and a boy. It has to go in threes- I don't know how to just create one child. Only three.' Victoria imagined her children. Their eyes dark blue like their father, and brown hair like their hers.

They sat in silence for a while so Victoria could think. She was given the one thing she wanted…but from him. The man she fared. Everything rational about her disappeared, she focused on the children she would have. Their little faces-reflections of herself and Klaus. 'Tell me how.' Her face was rid of any emotions 'Tell me' she said again.

'First I want a contract written and signed that you won't try and kill me and I won't try and kill you or the children, sealed with blood.' Victoria nodded almost feeling her dream coming true. She knew that Klaus was out with his brothers, which meant he wouldn't be back for hours. She flung the en-suit door open directing him into her bedroom. 'Wait here' She said leaving there while she changed in seconds.

Victoria stepped out in Jeans and a T-shirt. Mikael scanned her up and down before following her to the library. Victoria took out scroll paper and began to write frantically. She was done after 5 minutes, she handed it to him, and he read. Mikael placed the scroll on the table, Victoria took out a dagger used to open letters and cut her hand letting her blood drip into a whiskey glass, her hand healed and she handed him the glass. Mikael held out his hand for her to cut it, his blood dripped into the glass mixing their blood together. He handed the glass back to her. Their fingers touched for a moment-Victoria felt sick. His touch still made her feel sick.

She placed an inkless pen into the blood then signed her full name. She placed the pen on the table, not wanting to risk having to touch him again. Mikael signed his name then smiled. 'Congratulations'

'Cut the bullshit Mikael, how do I get pregnant?'

'Get both your blood and mix it with the ash of a rose-drink it before and after you-' He stopped thinking about him putting his hands on her. The thought made him angry and sick. He didn't deserve her.

'What?'

'How do I put this? Fuck.'

Silence filled them-she didn't know what to say. The silence broke by the sound of the key in the front door, she turned to face Mikael but he was gone with the scroll.

She felt Klaus nibble at her ear 'I want you' his hand cupped her breast squeezing it. 'MmmmmMmmm' Klaus responded to her groan, kissing her neck slowly, she turned to him kissing him hard. Her hand traced down his chest to his crouch, a smiled spread across his face. 'What's that?' Klaus let go of her walking towards the table. He picked up the glass and sniffed. 'Why is your blood in a glass? And why does it smell different?'

'It's for a spell. Its mixed with some dried plant leaves so it smells different.' She took the glass out of his hands kissing him. 'That reminds me I need some of your blood to see if I can replicate it.' He pulled away from her. 'I want to see why your blood is the cure for a werewolf bite.' She lied effortlessly.

He smiled 'Okay, how much do you need?' He bit into his wrist letting his blood fill a clean glass. His wrist healed, he went to bite it again but she stopped him. 'I think that will do'

'Now…' he said kissing her 'What do I get in exchange for my generous blood donation?' She pretended to think for a moment then whispered in his ear 'Wait up stairs and you might just find out.' He kissed her on the lips again before zooming upstairs. Victoria signed. She bite into her wrist and let her blood join her husbands in the glass. She located rose ash in her workroom. It was filled with salt, herbs… practically everything you could possibly need to do a spell. She poured a teaspoon of it in the glass and drank half of the content. She left the half empty glass in her workroom and headed upstairs…..

**Now this isn't going to be a spoiler because Mikael has told her she is going to have two girls and a boy, anyway I'm a bit stuck with names so if you have an suggestions please write them in the review. Thanks. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, my darlings,**

**I want to thank the two people who suggested names in the reviews. Thanks. **

Chapter 10

7 months later:

Rebecca sat watching Victoria hold her swollen belly-she hated the fact she would never be able to have a family of her own, but she would make do with her nieces and nephew, plus there was Alex but he didn't really need her. She knew what her brother was like when it came to patients, so she promised herself the day she found out Victoria was pregnant that she would always be there for them whenever they needed someone.

'He won't talk to me. He's scared to touch me in case I break. I would walk into a room and he'll leave. He sleeps in one of the guest bedrooms, then when I'm asleep he'll sit and watch me like he's scared something will happen.' Victoria paused for a second finding the right words. 'I feel like he's slipping away from me.'

Rebecca exhaled loudly, she had been there through everything with them. She was there when Victoria left, she was there when she came back. She never left her brothers side, and she treated Victoria as her sister but she still felt hurt that she hid Alex from everyone for so long, even after her father's death. 'Klaus is just worried about you. He'll come round soon.'

'Yeah but that could take years' Victoria laughed sipping a glass of O negative blood.

'Then force him to tell you what's wrong.'

'How?' Victoria carried on rubbing her swollen belly, soothing her children. She felt one of the kick, Victoria smiled to herself. Her children were safe inside her-protected- it scared her that in two months' time they would be born and be exposed to so much danger. Mikael was no longer a treat but Victoria and Klaus had gathered many enemies other the years, thousands of people living and dead would love to see them suffer, for now they were safe.

'Get him into a room and do that witchy thing trapping him there.'

Victoria exhaled smiling at the thought 'That is never a good idea. You know what your brother is like when he is backed into a corner. He flips and laches out.'

'Well if you have a better idea?' She said adverting her gaze from Victoria's stomach.

XXX

It was ten o'clock at night when Victoria started screaming like the devil himself had got hold of her. Klaus was in front of her in seconds with concern and fear spread across his face. She stopped screaming and smiled spelling the room. 'Talk' she said sitting down 'Now.'

He turned to leave but couldn't 'Vic let me out'. He didn't look at her, he couldn't look at her, only at the door. 'Talk to me' he turned slowly to face her 'Please.' Victoria placed one hand under her swollen belly and her other hand over the top. His eyes drifted painfully to his children growing inside his wife. What if he couldn't protect them? What if he hurts them? What if he picks one of them up and holds them too tight or drops them? He would never forgive himself. What if he turned out like Mikael?

'Klaus please, I can't do this on my own.' I-'

He cut her off, keeping his intense blue eyes on her face 'You did before.'

She sighed looking at the floor for a second before answering 'Alexander was different –Mikael was hunting us down and we weren't married when I had him.'

'I didn't give a shit about us being married or not-he was my son. And as for Mikael' he paused calming himself down 'he is still hunting us down'

'Cut the bullshit Klaus, Mikael has no weapon to kill us, he has no way to hurt us- he can't hurt us anymore. So what is the real reason that you've been ignoring me?'

He sat on the arm chair across from her 'I haven't been ignoring you'

She laughed in amazement- it wasn't all in her head. 'You haven't said more than two words to me since I told you I was pregnant. You walk out of the room every time I walk in. You haven't kissed me in six months when I started showing. You sleep in the guest bedroom. Do you want me to continue?' Klaus exhaled slowly narrowing his eyes to her stomach. She traced his eyes to her stomach, she smiled and waited for him to speak.

He said nothing for a couple of minutes- she said nothing, waiting for him to speak first. 'How am I meant to be father when the only father I have known is Mikael?' Their eyes met, burning into each other. 'You're not going to turn out like him.'

'How do you know that?' Victoria wanted to cry, if he knew what Mikael did to her then he would know that he could never be compared to him. 'I'm going to tell you something, but I don't want you to react the way you would normally react-'

'What do you mean?'

'Please just listen' She told him everything. Everything Mikael did to her. Every repulsive touch. Every sickening look her gave her. Every forced kiss. Every hideous smile he gave her. Everything.

She gave him a moment to take everything she said in, a single tear escaped his eyes, he made no attempt to remove it, there was no point. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'To protect you, to protect Alex. I didn't give a shit what happened to me as long as my family and my child was safe, there was no point of me telling you. It happened and there is nothing I can do to change that.' Klaus' leg began to shake, he was angry. He wanted to rip him apart, he wanted to rip anyone apart. 'Say something'

'I want him dead. Tell me how to create my hybrids and I will end him.'

'I don't know how to create your hybrids, and if I did it wouldn't help. Mikael is too strong, he was turned as a vampire hunter. To hunt his children down. To hunt you down.' Klaus knew she was lying to him, his leg stopped shaking, but his firsts were still clenched.

'Not if I create hundreds of them. Hundreds of killing machines all sired to me. Each one of them ready to end their own life whenever I give my word.'

'Like I said I don't k-'

He cut her off relaxing slightly in her presence 'Except you do know. You wrote the curse and you performed it. This curse stopped me from making my hybrid army, now the curse is lefted why can't I create them. Why does every werewolf I try to turn die?' Victoria shrugged-she honesty didn't know.

They sat in silence for a while, Klaus studied her face, he believed her. After a while Victoria broke the silence 'Have you thought about names yet?'

She waited for him to speak. 'James' he said after a while. She knew why he wanted James, James was Klaus' friend back when he was still human. He died before he could be turned immortal. 'James is…perfect' she said smiling. 'And for our daughters?'

'Your their mother, you chose.' He had no idea where to start when it came to names. He had no idea where to start when it came to anything with children.

'Ok' she pretended to think for a moment but she knew exactly what her girls where going to be called-she had always known. 'Estella and Persephone'

'James, Estella and Persephone Mikaelson' Klaus stood taking Victoria's face in his hands and kissed her softly 'My children' he said before bending down to kiss her stomach 'I will protect you, I will never let anything happen to you.' He pulled away from her, and turned to leave. 'Let me out' She broke the spell, he stopped before leaving. 'I love you'

'Always and forever' She said repeating their vows they had said more than a thousand years ago.

XXX

Brooke felt anger and jealousy boil inside her. She watched some blond headed slag laugh and flirt with Alex and he did nothing to stop her. He carried on flirting back knowing Brooke was watching them. 'You're so funny' she laughed gently smacking his chest.

'Well I do try' Alex said back downing his drink. 'Can get you another?' She nodded smiling.

'Wait, I need to pop to the bathroom.' She said placing her glass down in the busy club. 'I will be back….Alexander' She pronounced his name slowly, giggling.

Brooke followed her to the bathroom. There was no one else in there so she waited until the slag was done. 'Hi, can I borrow your phone?' Brooke said smiling at her while she fixed her hair in the mirror. 'Sure' She reached for it in her bag, taking her eyes off her for a second.

When she looked up Brooke was the other side of her. 'How did you get there?' She asked giggling.

Brooke smiled, her smile turned. Her eyes went black, her fangs flared. 'Wh-what…' the girl was unable to speak. 'You see you blond headed bitch that man you were slobbering over like a dog is the love of my life.' The girl backed into the bathroom wall. 'I don't take kindly to people coming between us so now..' she broke the girls neck in one swipe '..you die.'

**Please remember to review. It really means a lot knowing what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back…**

**What did the vampire say to his dentist?**

**Fangs very much**

Chapter 11

'So if an original dies their whole blood line will die with them?' Mikael nodded at Brooke's question. 'So when your bitch of a wife was going to kill her children she would have wiped out most of the vampire race, including me?'

'_Esther_…' he said pissed off that someone was calling his wife a bitch-he was the only one allowed to call her anything. 'Would have wiped out the WHOLE of the vampire race. Victoria is linked to Nicklaus via marriage so when he died she would have died as well, and Alexander has both their blood running through his veins so your precious boyfriend who you _love _but you still fuck any man who would have you would have died as well.' He stopped taking a sip of something Brooke had ordered. It tasted nutty, it wasn't unpleasant but it wasn't the best thing he had ever drank.

'I don't _fuck any man who will have me_. I fuck people to get what I want out of them.' She paused throwing dagger at him with her eyes 'And for your information I've stopped, because I can't do that to him anymore.'

Mikael laughed 'How very generous of you.' Brooke shrugged ignoring his comment. 'So what was your plan anyway?'

'My plan was to help Esther kill her children, and in exchanged she would turn me human then into an original vampire.' Mikael laughed slowly placing his glass down. 'Esther is not powerful enough to turn you human-Victoria maybe. Esther no. My wife would do anything to get what she wants, and the one thing she wants is to be rid of the vampire race.'

'And what do you want?' She asked curious to know his agenda.

'To kill that bastard I had the misfortune of having as a step-son. Every day I would have to look at him and be reminded of my wife's little…. discretion.'

'So I guess both our plans have been fucked.' She tried to change the subject regretting ever asking. Klaus was her maker and it wasn't his fault who is real father was.

He smiled, the smiled creeped her out slightly 'Love, my plan is perfectly in place. Victoria is pregnant and in a couple of hours' time she'll give birth, and be in my control again.' Mikael remained quite while Brooke ordered more of the liquid that tasted like nuts. 'Wait' she said looking confused. 'You said Victoria is going to give birth in a couple of hours. How can you possibly know that? And she's only 7 months gone, the reason I know that is because it's the only thing Alex ever talks about.'

Mikael smiled again. The smiled scared her a little. 'There is no harm in me encouraging the birth along a bit is there?' That moment she saw why everyone feared him. She had seen the evil in him before but now she truly understood why everyone feared him. He wasn't right in the head. Brooke was angry at Klaus for leaving her with nothing-he had used her and treated her like a slave. She didn't hate him, she hated Victoria for turning up after 30 years and taking him away from her. She would do anything to watch Victoria suffer, but hurting her unborn children –putting their lives at risk- was just plain evil. She had get far away from him as possible.

XXX

Victoria stepped out the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Her eyes narrowed and focused on him, she sighted. 'This is getting ridiculous Mikael.' He didn't move from where he was standing. After a moment he grabbed her, pinning her body to the wall. He felt her swollen belly move under the pressure. 'Mikael your hurting me' He moved slightly.

'I am getting impatient Victoria. I need these children born.' Victoria broke into silent sobs.

'I knew you wanted something. I knew you wouldn't just give me the one thing I have always wanted without something in return. Why was I so stupid? Why was I so blinded by my greed? Why couldn't I see that you could never change?' He stroked her check slowly with the back of his hand, she closed her hazel eyes wishing he would disappear. 'Now, now love you know me better than that. There is only one thing I have always wanted besides you.' She didn't need to ask what he wanted-she knew.

'To kill Klaus.' The words escaped her lips before she could cram them back in.

'See you aren't so stupid . Yes, the one thing I have always wanted is to kill that coward…but I have no way of killing him so I'm going to make him suffer instead.'

'He is not a coward!' She pushed him, he flew across the room landing on the floor. 'And I'm not scared of you-not anymore. I'm done with being your toy.' He stood laughing slightly.

'Well I am glad someone has put some FIRE in you but if you ever do that-'

She cut him off placing her hand over her belly-protecting her children. 'Shut the fuck up. I am not scared of you. I know that you _love _me…' she laughed at how ridiculous it was. He was in love with his son's wife. 'My husband (who I love) knows everything. Everything you did to me, and we will kill you.'

He shoved something in her mouth, she began to chock, she was forced to swallow whatever it was. He released her laughing. The pain came instantly. Her whole lower body felt like it was on fire. 'What the fuck did you give me?' She said gritting her teeth.

'Just a little something to speed things along a bit.' She fell to the ground holding her stomach, he turned to leave her.

'Don't leave…' he smiled kneeling down to her, loving the fact that she was begging him. 'I can't do this on my own, please get someone…anyone' She knew if she had asked for Klaus he would refuse and leave. Right now she didn't care who was there-anyone but him. Anyone but Mikael.

'And why would I do that?' he moved a piece of her hair from her face while smiling at her in pain.

'Because….' She spoke slowly through her heavy breathing 'if you don't….and my children die…I will never forgive you…' He took pity on her, helping her into a more comfortable position, she spread her legs panting through the pain.

She pushed, bracing herself near the bed, she heard her daughter cry. Mikael placed the first child on the bed, Victoria pushed again, her son's cry was different- more demanding. He placed James on the bed next to Persephone. Victoria pushed again, Mikael held Estella in his arms but there was no sound. 'What's wrong?' Her voice was weak and small 'Why is she not crying?' Victoria's body healed like nothing was ever growing inside her. Mikael passed Estella-motionless to Victoria then stood. 'Leave Klaus and be with your _remaining _children or stay with him and the boy dies.' He faded into nothingness….She was left with the still child in her arms, and two screaming children on her bed. 'It's ok.' She said shaking 'Mummy's going to bring you back' she placed her still daughter on the floor and began to chant through her uncontrollable sobs.

Nothing.

She didn't know how to bring her back. Why wasn't she coming back? She can't be dead. She can't. Whatever Mikael had given her had stopped her daughters heart. 'Estella….baby…come back to me….please' She held her against her chest 'Please…baby breath…breath for mummy…come on breath….breath….please…' he words became silent. She couldn't stop shaking 'Please…' she begged again, shaking more 'You can't be dead….you can't be dead….you can't…'

She had to run…if Mikael could kill Estella then there was no telling if he would kill James as well if she stayed. She had to run….she had to…

She slowly kissed Estella on the head and placed her in her towel, she used her vampire speed to get changed, pack a bag for herself and a bag for James and Persephone. She dressed them both in baby clothes, they were still covered in blood and amniotic fluid, but she didn't have time to clean them. She had to run. She placed a note in Klaus' study then left. She had to run…It was her only choice…She had to protect them….like she had protected Alex…

It took her a while to strap James and Persephone into their car seats, her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She placed Estella close to her and drove. She felt cold. Estella was freezing as if she had been…been dead for hours.

She stopped outside the border of Mystic Fall and casted a spell so everyone would forget her-she couldn't make the originals forget because they were natural blocked by the spell she casted. She didn't want them to forget her-they were her family-however dysfunctional. She got back in her car and drove. She didn't know where she was driving or how far she was driving or how fast-she just drove.

XXX

Klaus smelt Victoria's blood as soon as he entered their house. He was in their room in seconds, his eyes focused on the massive blood stain on the bed and on the dark oak flooring. The blood was still fresh. 'Vic?' he called searching the house at vampire speed. He found himself in his study, he picked up the envelope with 'Klaus' written on the front in Victoria's neat Edwardian style hand writing. He sat before opening it…

_Klaus, _

_I don't have much time so I'm going to keep this short. Mikael appeared to me and forced me to take something. I don't know what it was but seconds after I fell into labour. I asked him to get someone but he refused and went to leave , so I asked him to help me. I had no choice. James and Persephone are alive and healthy, but Estella died. What he gave me stopped her heart. I tried to get it started again-I tried but she didn't move. Her little hands and feet turned cold-she didn't even get a chance to open her eyes. What breaks my heart more is that she died in Mikael's arms instead of her mothers or fathers. Mikael turned to leave but before he did he told me to leave you and be with our children or stay with you and James dies. I can't take that risk. _

_I wished I could make you forget me, so you could fall in love with someone else but I can't. So I've spelled the whole of Mystic Falls to forget me, hoping it will help you move on. I love you always and forever, but this time I really can't see another way out. I don't think I'm ever going to see you again, so I want you to know that I want you to move on. Forget me, and then maybe Mikael will leave us. I'm so sorry for everything, and I'll try my best to make sure they know who you are, and what you mean to me and how much you love them. I have to go. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you with all my heart but it's never enough is it? We were doomed from the first moment we met. It's been a good thousand years hasn't it? _

_I love you-always and forever, right?_

_X_

Tears escaped his eyes. Tears for what his wife had to go though. Tears for Estella. Tears for James and Persephone. Tears out of anger. Mikael had stolen his family again. His anger took over him, he smashed the heavy pine desk in half, then threw the chair at the door. It broke. She was gone again-he couldn't protect her and now his daughter was dead and it was his fault for not protecting her. He should have been there. He should have protected her. He should have been there…

**Please tell me what you think as I was nervous about writing this chapter. Please review…**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have no joke for you nor a quote, just a chapter…enjoy**

Chapter 12

Victoria eyes were blinded by her tears. Estella was held close to her chest, Persephone and James had fallen asleep like Estella had…except Estella would never wake up. She would always be asleep, she never got a chance to wake up. She would always be asleep…always and forever…

The full moon shone above them making Victoria's heart squeeze painfully. There would be wolves running about, even though her husband was half wolf she hated wolfs. They were the most animalistic of all supernaturals, turning into a common mutt every month like a bad period, she hated them. She hated Klaus in wolf form, because it wasn't her husband she was looking at but an animal. She had seen Klaus in wolf form only a couple of times, his eyes were the same but everything else was different, she didn't recognise him, she didn't feel safe with him. Klaus could control when and if he turns and what he does. Normal werewolves don't remember what happens to them, and they can't control what they do-their wolf gene takes full control over them. They were unpredictable. They would rip apart the people they loved because they simply couldn't control what they were doing. Klaus could control it, Alex could control it but she still hated them. She didn't fear them-just hated them.

'I need to get you somewhere safe.' She spoke to herself, trying to get her mind to concentrate on getting her children somewhere safe, where she could think about what to do. She looked around, she knew who was close by-Elijah. She unconsciously drove to his house. He would help. He would make it all ok. He would make it all go away…he would protect them. He was Mikael's only child that Mikael listen to and even loved. He couldn't do anything to them while Elijah was there.

XXX

Alex kissed Brooke on the forehead while she slept, he had to be there for his mother. Uncle Elijah had phoned him after Victoria had fallen into a much needed sleep. Elijah was always good with children. They always felt safe with him. While Victoria dreamt he bathed them and put them to sleep before ringing Alex. Victoria had asked- begged him not to, but he didn't know what else to do. He had never seen Victoria so scared and shaken up before.

'Where you going?' Brooke whispered not opening her blue eyes.

'Victoria gave birth but….' He paused thinking about his dead sister 'Mikael…' as soon as Alex had said his name Brooke felt a nagging pain in her stomach, she sat up trying not to look at him-he would know something was up. 'Mikael killed Estella-my sister's dead…' he took a deep breath trying not to break down 'I have to go' he said kissing her forehead again. 'I'll call and explain later.' She didn't need him to explain. She knew already.

She nodded clutching the duvet to her nakedness, watching him leave. The front door closed, tears escaped her eyes, what had she done? She knew what Mikael was going to do and she did nothing. She was too scared to do anything and now Estella was dead.

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She wanted to forget. She needed to forget. She wanted to forget about Esther-and especially Mikael. She wanted to forget everything even for a minute.

The pounding music was loud enough so she couldn't think, the vodka shots were downed in one. Brooke needed to forget what she did. She wanted to forget ever meeting any of the originals. Downing another vodka, she felt eyes leering into her, she turned and scanned the room. She spotted Kol's eyes watching her, she couldn't deal with him now.

Everyone in the room was either too drunk or too high to care or notice Brooke use her vampire speed to carry herself outside, to escape Kol's line of vision, he followed her. She stopped in the ally way feeling sick from all the alcohol she had consumed.

'Do not run from me Brooke!' Kol's voice commanded ringing in her ear. She couldn't outrun him when she was sober-drunk she had no chance.

'Kol leave me alone!'

He ignored her 'Now come on sweetheart it was a bit of a shock to me seeing you after all these years looking…' he paused tracing his eyes up and down her body '…looking beautiful as ever, then I find out your with my nephew. And I thought you came back for me.' He pretended to look hurt, giving her puppy eyes. The way he looked at her would have made her melt giving him complete control over her, but that was then, she didn't love anymore. She couldn't love him anymore. He had hurt her too much.

'Well it was a bit of a shock to me to find out that I was turned by my boyfriend's dad, and that I was once madly in love with his uncle.' Kol took her face in his hands, she pulled away from him. 'Kol stop. I'm with Alex.' He didn't listen. He didn't care. He never taken to kindly to been said no to. He pinned her against the wall kissing her neck 'Do you remember this?' She pushed him away, he took a couple of steps back staring at her. She drifted back to the time she would give everything for him to kiss her like that…

Scotland, 1346

Brooke was running at human speed, she enjoyed running like this, it reminded her of her human life when things were simpler, before Klaus had stolen it away, then as soon as Victoria had come back he left her.

Kol caught up with her in seconds. He pinned her gently against one of the trees in the woods. He remembered to be gently with her, he was 10 times as strong as her and could snap her like a twig. It was day time so the sun shone warming their skin. 'I love you Brooke' He gently traced her soft lips with his fingertips.

'I love you too Kol' she said kissing his fingertips.

'Then why won't you lay with me?' she kissed him deeply before telling him the truth.

'I don't link sex and love together…I did once but that was when I was human. Now when I think about sex I don't think about love. I would be more upset if you kissed a girl and spent time with her than if you just fucked her and never saw her again.'

'Is that a free pass your offering me?' She turned her head, looking at the floor, he held her face in his hands making him look at her. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean that.' He kissed her wishing he never said anything.

Present

'You know I never wanted to leave you'

'So why did you, Kol?' She asked moving away from him.

'Because my darling, Klaus found out about us and was worried Victoria was going to find out about him and you, so he daggered me.' So it was Victoria's fault that she wasn't able to be with Kol, it was her fault that Klaus had left her and it was her fault that Kol left her. 'It wasn't until she un-daggered me I wanted to see you but you were with someone else who turned out to be my nephew I never knew I had.'

He tried to get close to her again but she protested.

'I love Alex' she said 'I love Alex'

'But do you still love me?' he asked watching every detail in her face.

'I love Alex' she repeated.

'That wasn't my question Brooke-'

'I love Alex' she repeated again interrupting him.

'So why are you still here with me and not with him?'

'Victoria called and he went running' she instantly felt guilty for saying that 'she gave birth and Mikael-your father killed one of the triplets…' her voice trailed off, Kol disappeared into the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter contains things that were said and happened from the vampire diaries but some-well most had been changed by me slightly to fit what was going on...anyway enjoy x**

Chapter 13

Stefan didn't bother to knock. He had no time. Damon-his brother was dying. He had been stupid enough to be bitten by a werewolf, and now the only way to save him was Klaus' blood. Stefan remembered when he was friends with him in the 1920's Klaus had cured a vampire of a wolf bite. Until Mikael had found them in Chicago, until then he had not seen Klaus until he turned up in Mystic Falls one day looking for Elena to break the curse.

'Klaus?' before Stefan had even got his name out his mouth Klaus was standing in front of him with an emotionless expression on his face holding a bottle of half empty whiskey-it helped numb the pain. 'I need you to cure Damon of a wolf bite'

Klaus laughed 'I am in no mood to help you or your idiotic brother' Klaus turned to leave.

'Wait, if you save his life I'll…help you create your hybrids'

Klaus laughed again, moving closer to him 'I knew a vampire once, you looked the same, but he was a true ripper-sound familiar?'

'I haven't been that way in a long time' he couldn't look at him for some reason.

'Well that's the vampire I can make a deal with-that's the kind of vampire I can use.' Klaus directed him into the kitchen, taking a knife he cut his hand, letting the blood fill a glass, he turned to Stefan and smiled. 'There it is-the cure. Mother natures a bitch isn't she?' he chucked a little. 'If you want to save your brother how about you turn back into the vampire I know you can be?' he said swishing his blood around the glass.

'I'm not like that anymore'

'Oh' he said tipping the glass enough for a small amount of blood drip into the sink. 'That's too bad'

'Wait-' he stopping pouring and looked at him.

'Good' he placed the glass down 'I want you to join me in a drink' He slide a vampire's greatest weakness across the marble kitchen worktop-human blood, Stefan caught the blood bag and held it in his hands. He hadn't drunk blood in 17 years. If he started now he wouldn't be able to stop. The ripper would take over. The lust for blood boiled in him. He wanted the blood more than he wanted anything.

Stefan ripped open the bad, the smell made his fangs hurt and caused his mouth to water, he slowly brought it to his lips and took a small sip. It cooled the burning in his throat for a second, but the burning soon returned worse than it was before. He had to stop now. If he took another sip he would be lost to the ripper again. Killing whole towns and villages without a seconds thought. It would take years for his humanity and emotions to creep back like a bad penny if he let that happen. 'All of it'

Stefan stared at him-if he took another sip he would be lost. Lost to the ripper. 'I save your brother and you do everything I say.'

He rose the blood back to his lips, the warm blood slipped down his throat awakening the vampire within, he drank faster and faster until there was no blood left to drink, he threw the empty bag on the table, Klaus passed him another. 'Again'

Drop after drop the vampire was taking over, the ripper that was once dormant was now beginning to wake up. He wanted more.

'Embrace what you are Stefan' he threw him another blood bag 'You're a vampire'

'Stop with your games; save my brother' Klaus stared at him for a moment, he was giving him an order? No one gave him orders and got away with it-except Victoria. It hurt to think about her, he needed to concentrate on making his hybrids so he could kill Mikael and be with her again.

'Ok' he agreed 'Jules love come here' a young vampire compelled to do anything Klaus wished stood at the door looking in. 'Take this' he picked up the glass and placed it in her hands 'To Damon Salvatore-you remember where they live don't you?' She nodded and was gone.

XXX

'Caroline love' she turned to face him. Klaus. 'How would you like to travel with me and your friend Stefan?'

'Stefan would never agree to go anywhere with you' Caroline was a new vampire, compared to Klaus she wasn't strong enough to fight him, she wasn't fast enough to out run him, and she wasn't smart enough to outsmart him, plus she had always like him-fancied him even…but something was stopping her before…but she couldn't remember what, and anyways she would never do anything about it, he was the one who killed Elena-her best friend. And if it wasn't for Bonnie bringing her back she would still be dead. He was the one every supernatural or who knew about supernaturals were scared of. He was the one would killed thousands of people without a second though. The monster. The hybrid.

'Oh but he has. You know me and Stefan go way back to when he was truly great' Caroline reminded him of Victoria. They didn't look the same but Caroline spoke back to him, she wasn't scared to push him when others would be too cowardly. She had this glow like Victoria had, the glow that would instantly calm him down when he was angry. He needed to be around things that reminded him of her or he could feel himself losing it. Killing everyone in his path just to get some of the anger he felt for not protecting her. 'So what do you say?'

She smiled shocked a little, tucking a lose piece of blonde hair behind her ear 'No' she shook her head in disbelief. What did he want her for?

'Wrong answer' he said snapping her neck.

XXX

Elijah rocked Persephone side to side to calm her, she fell asleep slowly, Victoria held a sleeping James in her arms rubbing her thumb gently on his check.

'Do you think if you tell yourself something enough times you'll start believing it?' Victoria kept her voice low so it would wake her children, she kept her eyes on James not wanted to see Elijah's expression.

'What are you trying to convince yourself of?' Elijah asked putting Persephone in her cot, Victoria placed James in his cot next to his sister.

'That I'm happy' They both waited until they were in the bedroom before they spoke.

'Are you not happy?'

She shook her head and began to cry. She hated crying, it was a sign of weakness, but it was all she could do. All she had to do was concentrate on protecting her children then maybe in time she would except Estella's dead, and not being able to be with the one she wanted. For now she had to protect them…no matter what.

**Remember please review as your reviews are what keep me writing. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, I have a quote for you**

'**Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it.' **

Chapter 14

Klaus sat watching Caroline as she slept, he had brought her to Tennessee where him and Stefan had tracked down a werewolf. Her eyes slowly flickered open, scanning the room she recognised nothing-except him. He smiled weakly at her, she sat up quickly being very aware of what he was capable of. He could snap her like a twig in seconds.

'How are you feeling?' she stared at him blankly.

'I'm fine…' she quickly said '…considering you snapped my neck and kidnapped me to fuck knows where!'

He ignored her little rant standing 'Caroline I want you to listen to me very carefully' she nodded. 'If you run I will _hunt _you down and rip you and the people you love to pieces.'

She scoffed louder then she intended to. 'You can't force people to be with you or they'll never love you-no one will ever love you' He headed to the door looking back at her for a second. 'I don't need anyone to love me-I just need people to do as I say'

XXX

Victoria's phone rang, she got to it using her vampire speed hoping the ringing didn't wake James or Persephone. 'Hello?'

'Vic' It was Elijah. 'Nicklaus had gone with Stefan and…' if he told her that his brother had taken another woman with him she would flip, but he couldn't lie to her either '…and Caroline to Tennessee, one of my sources told me a pack of werewolves gather in the woods surrounding that area.'

'He's trying to make his hybrids again?'

'I believe so' he paused for a second 'I'll be home soon, do you need anything?'

'No…' the line went dead. She took a deep breath. Victoria had told Klaus to move on, she just didn't think it would happen so quickly… and with Caroline. She wouldn't let herself get angry. If she did then the whole apartment and maybe everyone in a 5 mile radius would be destroyed. She couldn't put her children through that.

XXX

Klaus downed the whole bottle of whisky then threw it at the hotel wall, it smashed into a million little pieces like his heart had done. Caroline jumped at the suddenness of the glass hitting the wall. 'What the hell, Klaus?' he didn't look at her-he couldn't.

'Just go' she didn't move, something was stopping her 'I SAID GO!' he shouted at her but she still didn't move. The hotel room was covered in modern décor, Caroline imagined how much it costs for one of these rooms-thousands she guessed.

'I wish I could go but…but I can't. You kidnapped me and broke my neck and yet I can't leave. Something deep down inside me is stopping me from leaving.' He looked at her for the first time. 'Tell me what's wrong'

'Why are you being _nice _to me?'

She shrugged…she wanted him, more than she ever wanted anything. There was a strong nagging feeling inside her urging her to be close to him. It was hard for her to admit it but it was true. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him inside her. She wanted him. She needed him. She always had done but something or someone was stopping her before…but it wasn't stopping her now. She needed him. She wanted him.

'Fuck me' the words fell out her month before she could cram them back in. Her face turned red, blushing, she must look like a complete whore. Telling a man she hardly knew to 'Fuck her'.

His lips came crushing down on hers, she kissed him back intently, her hands tugged forcibly at his shirt making buttons to fly across the room.

She laid on her back naked looking up at him, their eyes met for a second before Klaus flipped her over on to her stomach-he couldn't look at her, all he would see was Victoria. He was inside her filling her core in seconds. She sat up so that her back was pushed closely against his chest. Caroline moaned loudly as he hit her G-spot. Klaus' fangs became bare, he bit into her neck drinking her nectar. They rocked together, Klaus' thrusts got rougher and more urgent-needy. She took his hands that were resting on her waist, moving them to her exposed breasts, he squeezed her nipple sending jolts of electricity through her body. Her walls clamp tightly around his member as her orgasm passed over her in waves. Moments later he filled her reaching his own, they rode it out until he pulled out of her. They fell next to each other on the bed.

Caroline's soft green eyes traced Klaus' black leather necklace to the pendent at the end resting on his chest, it was a ring. It was silver with the words _'Always and forever' _carved on the inside. She didn't have the courage to ask about the ring, but she hated the silence between them that screeched out.

'Why are you creating hybrids?' she finally said.

'I'm creating an army of supernaturals all sired to me-ready to kill, ready to die at my command.' He turned to her, his wedding ring slide off his chest to the side of him and on the bed.

'Why do you need an army?'

'For protection…' he stopped before he mentioned Victoria. Caroline was spelled to forget her, everyone in Mystic Falls forgot her, like she never existed.

'To protect who?' Klaus was the original hybrid, there was no weapon that could kill him, and he made sure everyone knew that.

'Myself' She rolled her eyes-was he always this….closed? 'Caroline love, don't ask questions you know you won't get an answer to.' She nodded placing her hand in his. If he stopped himself from thinking for a second he could almost convince himself that it was Victoria who was lying next to him-almost.

She fell into a deep sleep feeling protected and safe like nothing could hurt her in his arms, Klaus finally got to sleep waking a number of times with imagines of Victoria screaming for him clutching their daughter, he was held back, he couldn't break away from where he was. He woke each time when Mikael grabbed her face and kissed her….the rage built in him more. Caroline nuzzled his chest slightly which calmed him enough to lay still for the rest of the night fearing sleep.

XXX

The Southern Comforts' bar was full of compelled humans all told to mind their own business. Ray sat on his own nursing a cold beer in his favourite spot, close enough to the door to make a quick exit, but not so close that it looked suspicious.

'Ray? Ray Sutton?' Klaus asked putting on a thick American accent.

'Whose asking?' Ray took another sip of beer.

'I've been looking for you everywhere. Your type is quite hard to find.'

'My type?'

'Wolf' He dropped his accent 'Now this can go either two ways. You can tell me where your pack is or I can force you to tell me. Your choice.' Ray stood, he turned to leave, Stefan stood in front of him blocking his path.

'My friend here had compelled everyone in the bar so don't think anyone's going to help you.' He knew he couldn't escape. He just wondered what they wanted with him. He owned money to some people but they have never found him before.

'What do you want?' Stefan pushed down of Ray's shoulder making him sit back in his seat.

'You see I'm a hybrid: werewolf and vampire, and I want to create more of me, and to do that I need wolves.' Klaus sat in the sit next to Ray keeping his eyes on him.

'That's when you come in' Stefan sat the other side of Ray finishing Klaus' explanation.

'I don't have a pack, it's just me' Klaus laughed, he could tell he was lying. Every wolf had a pack or knew a pack, so Ray was obviously lying.

'Join us in a drink' Klaus finally said after a moment of silence. Stefan knew what he meant. He pulled out Wolfsbane, it has the same effect that Vervain has on vampires. On contact with a wolf's skin it burns like your being set on fire. Klaus smiled while Stefan mixed it in some whisky.

XXX

Caroline woke up, a smile spread across her face remembering what happened last night. 'Caroline right?' the voice ringed heavily in her ears, her eyes narrowed on the person the voice belonged to. It was a women- human. She was clearly compelled. 'I'm Kate, Klaus said to tell you to meet him and Stefan across the road in a bar called the Southern Comforts, then he told me to offer my blood to you.' She tilted her exposed neck so Caroline could feast.

'No that's quite alright' She said covering herself. She had only fed on someone once, and that was to complete her transition to human to vampire. She had always been tempted to fed on a human but chose donated blood instead. She felt better about drinking it if she knew the person had donated it. 'Your free to go' Caroline said using her vampire speed to get dressed and walk out the front door knowing Kate would never be able to register what happened. When she knew Caroline had gone she followed her across the road and into the bar.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Caroline watched Stefan dip a dart in a mixture of whisky and Wolfsbane, he threw the dart into Ray, he screamed in pain. Stefan didn't stop, he took another dart and threw it at him, it landed in his chest.

'Caroline love, good to see you've woken up' Klaus didn't move from his seat, he had his feet up on the table and a glass of whisky in his hand.

'What the hell is going on? You can't just torture someone to get what you want!' she shouted at him, she was more angry that she had woken up with a stranger looking down at her rather than him.

'I can do what I like.' He paused standing up 'And I like you' Caroline could feel her cheeks burning up. She was blushing. Klaus noticed the human girl he had compelled for Caroline to eat. 'Does she not please you?'

Caroline was confused for a second, she traced his eyes towards the girl. 'Oh…no…I don't…I wasn't hungry' the words were hard to get out, she didn't want to tell him that she didn't drink from the vain.

Her eyes were locked on his, she couldn't pull her glaze away, she wanted him like she had wanted him the night before... Ray screamed as Stefan threw another Wolfsbane laced dart at him. Klaus turned his head, Caroline let out a loud breath thanking Ray for distracting him. 'Now mate I'm getting very impatient. You have five seconds before I rip your heart out.'

He said nothing, Stefan took a step back and stood next to Caroline. 'One' Silence. 'Two, three…four…' He could see he had no choice, he was going to kill him either way. 'Five'

'Wait…wait…wait…' He had to tell them or they wouldn't stop.

XXX

Victoria watched Elijah as he put baby grows in the washing machine, if she wasn't going through everything she was she would have died laughing. 'Are you ok?' She nodded, bringing herbal tea to her lips. 'I know you probably don't want to hear this this but you need to know' he lent against the kitchen bar, she took a deep breath and nodded. 'Mikael and Esther have a white oak stake.'

'But we burnt all the white oak' She could feel tears building in her eyes. White oak was the only weapon able to kill an original vampire-and it was in the hands of the two people who wanted the people she loved dead.

'I know but some white oak was saved and Esther had it' Victoria placed her mug down before she was tempted to throw it at the wall. 'There's more…' his voice trailed off, he wasn't sure how she would take it.

'Elijah just tell me' her voice was shaky, but she needed to know.

'Klaus-' it hurt to hear his name, she pictured him in her mind, her whole body hurt thinking about him 'he had killed 38 people across America, drained them…and those are just the ones who were easily discovered. He's losing it.'

'How do you know it was him? He's always careful to cover his tracks.' Victoria felt sick, she had taken off her wedding ring and placed it on her necklace, she wanted to have it close to her heart. Something told her one night to take it off and place it near her heart. She pulled it out and held it in her hands.

'My brother has never been careful when it comes to mindless killing, whenever you left him in the past he would not simply bother to clean up after himself…I fear that is what is happening now.'

Victoria listened to James and Persephone's breathing. It calmed her listening to her children breath-all they had to concentrate on was breathing and being alive. And all Victoria had to do was protect them.

XXX

Ray screamed and choked on Klaus' blood which he forced Ray to drink. 'You'll thank me for this later' Klaus snapped Ray's neck smiling up at Caroline. 'Come on love let's go' he offered his arm for her to take, she stared at it for a second then took it, hooking her arm in his. 'Stefan get Ray'

XXX

Brooke smiled watching Alex closely. He held a single rose in his hands walking towards her. She sat in the restaurant for 3 minutes before she started to get bored, luckily he arrived soon after. 'You are looking amazing' he sat opposite her handing her the rose.

'Why thank you….Alexander' he rarely called him by his full name-he hated it, and she did it to tease him.

**Any review will be much excepted…thanks. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took so long to update but I wrote the chapter on bits of paper and lost them so I had to rewrite it….hope its Ok….anyways enjoy..**

…**.Oh wait it contains Lime (I think that's what it's called, lime right?)**

Chapter 15:

The strangeness between them grew, they didn't know why but suddenly faced with something so normal like going out to dinner felt so strange to them both. The tension stretched out for what seemed like hours when only a moment ticked away.

'What shall we order?' Alex finally spoke smashing the silence for a second only causing a small crack.

'Get anything…' Brooke didn't care what she drank as long as it was alcoholic, and would make her numb so she wouldn't have to feel so guilty about what she had done. The silence crept back filling them both, creating more and more space between them. Brooke wanted to say something-anything but she couldn't. She sensed something different about the way he spoke and acted towards her-did he know?

She couldn't lose him. He was all she had. When they met she was off the rails- getting drunk, killing innocent people without a second thought, fucking anyone who would have her or if they didn't want her they were easily compelled-she just wanted someone to tell her they loved her. Even if it only lasted a second and it wasn't real, she needed someone or something to fill the empty hole that Klaus and Kol had left her with. Then she met Alex.

He saved her. He taught her that beyond anything else that mattered love was the one thing that would always save you. If she lost him she wouldn't be able to survive without him. Even the thought of him not being with him made her heart feel like it was ripped out and set of fire. Her heart burned at the thought of him leaving. It was one of the reasons why she wanted to become an original so that there was no way of them ever being separated. She loved him more than she ever loved anyone else. Not just because he saved her, or because he could protect her like no one else could, but because he was the first person she slept with and didn't feel cheap and dirty afterwards.

The waiter placed the bottle of red wine with a fancy sounding name on the table, Alex poured her a glass then himself. When it came down to it he would always put her first.

'What are you thinking?' She brought the glass to her pink gloss lips, the wine slipped down her throat but she didn't taste it, her whole body was numb.

'It's perfect….' It was always perfect. Anything he picked for her way perfect. Clothes, food, wine….he knew her better than she knew herself.

'No, I meant what are you thinking? Not what you think of the wine.' She knew what he meant, but what was she meant to say? Tell him the truth and break his heart, or lie to him and hold on to him for as long as she could.

'I was thinking about the night we met.' It was hard to believe they had been together for almost two hundred years. It took 15 of them for Alex to stick her back together and in that time he found himself falling madly in love with this girl who was so broken. At first he tried to pass off the love he felt burning into him as lust, but lust doesn't make you want to spend every waking and sleeping hour with her, lust doesn't make you want to wrap your arms around her and never let go. He had never felt love like that with anyone before. With her at his side he would always be happy. He loved her disputing her faults-he wasn't perfect himself but together they were. Two souls lost and shattered without each other, together everything was complete…except there was something missing. Something Alex never thought he would ever want.

'Which part?' She thought for a second, it was the best day of her life because she met Alex, but it was also the worst day because it was her lowest point.

'That part where you picked me up and told me that you were going to protect me.' Brooke felt like she was going to cry, she took a sip of the wine calming herself.

Their food came but neither of them ate. Brooke felt sick with guilt, Alex felt so nervous that if he put anything in his mouth he might throw up. What if she said no? What if she said yes? All he had to say was four little words: _will you marry me? _

'Brooke?' She was staring at her plate of untouched beef fillet. 'Brooke?' She looked up at him. 'Do you love me?' The question took her by surprise , she stared at him confused. 'Do you love me?' he wanted an answer. Did he know?

She wanted to say yes and kiss him, and never let him go, but he had never asked her like this before. He had never asked her directly, he would say 'I love you' then she would say it back, or she would say it and he would say it back but they had never asked each other, she assumed he always knew.

'Why?' She finally said.

'Why what?' She ran her finger over the rose thorns, it pierced her skin, Alex watched as it healed checking she was ok. It was only a small cut but he would always worry about her.

'Why are you asking me if I love you?'

He took a deep breath before answering 'We have been together for 200 years why is it strange to you that I'm asking if you love me?'

'Because…' Brooke felt like she was going to cry 'Because you've never asked me before'

'There's always a first for everything' He didn't smile like he normal would, he just sat there looking, still waiting for her to answer.

'Of course I love you' She mumbled, tears forming in her blue eyes-she couldn't lose him.

XXX

Klaus walked behind Caroline and Stefan. He hated the woods now, they held too many painful memories. His mind hurt. Everything hurt thinking about them and what happened. He had never loved a single person more than he loved her, but because he wasn't Mikael's real son they were hunted like animals. They ran from place to place together, then when she disappeared he would always stay where he was-fearing she would come back and he wasn't there. He stayed because moving on without her was too painful. He almost wanted Mikael to come and kill him so he didn't have to feel. He didn't have to feel like his heart had been ripped out. He couldn't turn his emotions off-she would never allow him to do it.

He had to stop thinking for a second. He had to concentrate on making his hybrids so he could be with his family again, where he wanted to be.

XXX

The silence rose again…. 'Why does it sound like your being forced to say that?'

She couldn't look away from him to hid her face. She knew every single detail of his face and yet Brooke stared at him like it was the first time….or the last.

'I don't feel forced to say anything' the waiter came over to ask if everything was ok looking down at their untouched food.

'Go away and don't bother us again' Alex compelled him, he did as he was told. It took Alex a second to look at the woman he loved again.

'Alex listen to me' she spoke slowly 'I love you more than anything'

'You're lying' the little back box that held the ring he hoped she would wear forever burned in his blazer pocket. This wasn't how it was meant to go….Alex was meant to ask her the question that had been lingering on his lips for a while now, she was meant to say yes, then they would make love until the son came up.

'I'm not lying'

'I can sense when you're lying…call it my witch gene helping me out on this one' The silence filled them both again- Brooke felt sick. It was almost torture.

'I love you but I can't lie to you anymore more'

XXX

Caroline drifted back next to Klaus, she felt the burning urge to be next to him. To feel him close to her. 'What you thinking about?' She asked cheerfully as she watched Stefan in front of them carrying Ray over his shoulder.

He wasn't in the mood for this- he wanted- no needed peace and quiet for him to think. To think about a plan to kill Mikael once and for all, get Victoria back in his arms, try and find a way to bring Estella back from the dead, and protect his family.

'I'm trying to come with reasons why I shouldn't kill everyone in this pathetic place' She didn't get the hint that he want to be left alone.

'Because that would make you a monster.'

'I am a monster'

She tried to place her hand on his arm but he moved away 'What's wrong?'

'A week ago you hated me for what I did to Elena, you hated me for hurting the people you love. Then I snapped your neck and kidnapped you and the first thing you do is shag me. What do you want from me?' They both stopped walking, Stefan could hear everything and choice to keep walking, it was between them – it had nothing to do with him.

'What do you want from me? You're the one who brought me here. If you didn't want to fuck me then why did you?'

XXX

'Just tell me' Alex emotionally prepared himself for the worst but what she was about to tell him he could never prepare for.

'I was turned by Klaus and we spent 35 years together-fucking, feeding and then your mother came back to him and he left me.'

He signed 'I can't be mad at you for something you did before we met… I mean it's weird that you've slept with my dad but it happened before you met me. I never asked who turned you because I feared it might have been a Mikaelson'

She smiled weakly 'There's more' She paused taking a gulp of the wine finishing the content of the glass . 'After Victoria came back I was tossed aside like a bad penny, like I was nothing. I was lost. Nicklaus was everything I knew. He took my human life and replaced it with another in which I spend all with him. Soon after I met a man who was charming and sweet, I began to fall in love with him. His name was Kol- I had no idea he was Klaus' brother.'

Alex could tell she wasn't finished so he let her carry on. 'I was so in love with him. Love like I had never felt before. I wanted to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him, so I promised myself I wouldn't sleep with him until we were married- I didn't tell Kol of my intentions because we had only met a few weeks previously. It got to the point where I had to have him so I told him to meet me where we usually met at midnight but he never showed. I didn't know that Klaus had daggered him because he was scared Victoria would find out about his secret- little did he know she kept a more destructive one.'

She paused keeping her eyes locked on his. 'Then at the Ball I learnt that Nicklaus was your father and Kol was his brother, your uncle….I felt sick with guilt, I just couldn't tell you.' A tear rolled down her cheek and dropped onto the table.

He said nothing. He didn't know what to say. 'Do you still love him?' he asked, she shook her head.

More tears fell from her eyes….what she was about to tell him would make him leave-could make him even hate her, but she could lie to him anymore. She loved him too much now.

'There's more' She said repeating her pervious words 'I never want to leave you so when….when Esther approached me and said she could turn me into an original if I helped her I jumped at the chance. She wanted to kill her children. Not only did I get what I wanted but I also got to see the look on Victoria's face when I took what she took from me. I had no idea that Victoria was your mother or Nicklaus your father. Then when I found out I was in too deep. I tried to distance myself from her, then when Esther's plan failed she brought Mikael back. He told me what she was going to do….he told me about the children Victoria was going to have and the hold he would have over her. He told me he loved her.' Alex stood, fixed his black suit then began to walk away. If he stayed everyone in the restaurant would be drained. Then in his rage he could hurt her or even kill her. Right now he needed to get as far away from her until he calmed down.

XXX

'I FUCKED YOU BECAUSE YOU MADE ME FEEL SOMETHING' He screamed at her.

'yeah, and I fucked you because….because I think I love you. It's crazy but somehow I love you.' She giggled gently through her tears. 'I love you' She repeated, almost shouted it to the world. Klaus looked at her shocked. Hundreds of women (and a few men) had told him they loved him but only two people truly meant it with all their heart- Victoria who he loved unconditionally and Caroline. She wasn't just saying it. He could see that she truly love him….but how?

It wasn't possible. He had always liked Caroline because she reminded him so much of Victoria but he would have never gotten involved with her if he knew she loved him. Victoria would rip his eyes out if she knew love was involved at all. That was one of the rules.

The rules he promised he would never break…

No one falls in love

No one finds out

(To keep rule two) they must die after

'Klaus, say something' She looked sad by the fact he didn't kiss her and tell her he loved her back. He couldn't. He had only said 'I love you' to one women and only intended on ONLY saying it to one woman.

He kissed her avoiding having to say anything, he roughly pinned her on a tree. Passion and lust filled her, she flipped them over so Klaus was now against the tree. She stopped kissing his lips and began kissing every part of his body until she reached his crouch. Caroline smiled looking up at him. Her hands found the zipper on his jeans, she released his member slowly licking the tip. Klaus let out a desperate moan placing his hands in her blonde curls. After a moment of teasing him she took him in her mouth, sucking slowly at first then faster as her need for him sent tingles over her body.

'Caroline love, I 'm gonna….' She knew what was going happen. She wanted him inside her for as long as possible. A loud moan passed his lips as he released inside her mouth. She drank his seed as he pulled out of her and zipped himself up. 'Well I certainly wasn't expecting that love'

She kissed his cheek slowly 'Now let's go make these fucking hybrids'

**Thanks for reading….next chapter you find out why Caroline is all of a sudden in love with Klaus, and will Alex be able to forgive Brooke…..plus Mikael's back. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, sorry it's taken so long to update…hope this chapter okay. Anyway enjoy…**

Chapter 16

The moments they shared together were precious. They were to wed tomorrow and by tradition and wanted to avoid any more village gossip they were not allowed to speak to or even see each other. Victoria made Klaus promise her he would stick to the tradition- for both families sake. Klaus watched her as she strolled through the woods towards the river. He could let her get on with whatever she was doing but he couldn't drag his eyes away. He watched her cotton dress slip slowly off her body and on the ground, she jumped into the river calming herself with the cool water. The cotton dresses she was made to wear because she was a woman always made her hot and sweaty. Her head bobbed up and down in the water soaking her hair and face. Large droplets of water dripped off her hair and down her exposed back.

'Nicklaus Mikaelson!' She was happy to see him but she was angry that he was watching her. She was worried that he would notice something different about her. She was no longer pregnant with Alexander, but did she was scared that her pregnancy changed her so much that he would notice. Her body looked the same because of the spell she placed on herself but things she couldn't control he might notice. The fact that she would spend hours in the nearby village, spending as much time as she could with Alex. The nightmare and the sudden panic attack she had- feeling like something had been ripped from her, bot being able to be with her son.

'Yes my love?' he leaned causally leaned against a nearby tree watching his future bride.

'How long have you been standing there leering at me?' She tried to sound angry but failed and ended up smiling at him.

'Long enough…Rose' She hated him calling her Rose. Only her father called her Rose. It made her feel like a child.

'Please Nicklaus call me Victoria…' They both laughed, this was how husbands and wives spoke to each other, there was no love or affection between them. They both knew they were the only two to be wed for love rather than on the grounds of how big the two families wealth were.

'I have an idea..' Victoria smiled swimming further away. 'If you can catch me, I won't be angry with you for breaking your promise of staying away from me.' Klaus stripped off and jumped in, she giggle loudly as he swam towards her. She turned to swim away but his wolf gene made him a faster and stronger swimmer, he caught up with her wrapping his arms around her.

'Caught you' his lips traced over her ear, she laughed turning, their eyes locked together for a moment.

'Yes it seems you have' She said kissing his nose. Her hand reached up to his face pulling him closer. 'I love you so much' They kissed for a second, Victoria opened her eyes and it wasn't Klaus she was kissing…it was Mikael….

Victoria gasped sitting bolt upright in bed as the dream faded away. She took a moment to remember where she was. In Elijah's bed, while he slept in the guest bedroom. She took his room because it was closest to the spare room where Elijah had turned into a nursery. She checked on her children-they were both sound asleep. Dreaming peacefully like they didn't have a care in the world. Victoria turned and headed back to the room.

'What took you so long love?' Mikael's voice was calm, he smiled at her sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Please I've left Nicklaus. That is what you asked' she didn't cry. She had cried so much over the past couple of months that there were no tears left.

'Yes I know, but I'm not here because of that'

'Then what are you doing here?' She snapped.

'To talk' his eyes soften- she didn't fall for it.

'So talk'

XXX

'Didn't you used to paint?' Caroline asked while they caught up with Stefan.

'Yes, occasionally' he replied not looking at her.

'Why did you stop?'

He signed before answering 'Because how am I meant to paint when my inspiration was taken from me?'

She knew not to ask what his inspiration was and who took it because of the way he spoke. She loved him but she was still scared of him. Klaus could smell them-wolves. They were close.

XXX

'Victoria my love why are you nervous?' Mikael asked as she sat across from him on a chair.

'I'm not nervous. I'm angry.' She said keeping her eyes on him. She ignored the fact he had called her 'my love'.

'May I enquire as to why you are so angry?' she dig her nails into her palms until they started to bleed before she spoke calmly. 'I'm angry because I have the man who killed my daughter in front of me and right now I have no way of killing him.' He chucked softly before taking out the scroll she had wrote. 'It says that you can't kill me and if you try you'll die'

'Yes but you broke the contract. No harm was to come to my children and Estella is dead…because of you.' He smiled weakly, it repulsed her. She fault the urge to try and rip his eyes out.

'If I remember correctly; no harm was to come to them _after _they were born. Little Estella's heart stopped beating before she was born-meaning' he smiled widely 'Contract still stands love.' He folded it and placed it back into his jacket pocket. 'So if you try to kill me you'll die, and if I try to kill you or your precious children I die- I don't want that to happen so you have nothing to fear from me.'

Victoria scoffed crossing her arms over her chest 'Listen to me you sick fuck, you don't know this about me but I can see the future and in it your dead. Me and Nicklaus will rip you to pieces for what you did. We will kill you and I'm gonna laugh in your face when you burn in hell.'

'Well that was certainly uncalled for, I mean you nor your children no harm. I simply wish the death of a certain bastard hybrid.' She kept her eyes on him, she didn't dare blink. He stared back at her memorising her face. Every line, every crease and every different shade of colour her skin portrayed. 'Why do you hate him so much? It wasn't his fault who his real father was.' Her voice was softer now-wanting to really know. A moment of complete silence fell between them before Mikael spoke.

'There are many reasons why and many of those reasons involve you. I was false by my father to marry Esther, I was young and even though I didn't want nor love her I stayed faithful, and I believed she was faithful too….until she had Nicklaus. She had fucked some stable boy who had wolf in him. Every time I looked at Nicklaus I saw my wife and the stable mutt together and it made me so angry. I took my anger out on Nicklaus-fuelled it all into him.' He paused looking at the floor, her eyes still remained locked on him.

'It made me feel better about the whole thing knowing their son was miserable….then you come along and ruined the whole thing. He was happy, and in love, he didn't deserve to be happy or even feel a tiny glimpse of love. I never felt love before until Nicklaus brought you to meet the family. From the moment I saw you I loved you. And if I couldn't have you then no one would certainly not that bastard child. It made me more and more angry seeing him happy everyday like he had not a care in the world, and then he told us he had asked your father for permission to marry you-the women I loved!' he paused for a second, anger filling his eyes as he remembered how he hated him.

'I wasn't going to stand for it. He wasn't going to take your virginity-it was too special and important to me for him to just take.'

'So you decided to rape me?' She asked unfolding her arms.

'Yes but as I found out you had been whoring yourself to him already so much so you were pregnant with his very own bastard son-ironic if you think about, don't you think?' He didn't wait for her to answer. 'And after we fucked you stilled married him. Then when I was turned for the purpose of killing what you and Esther had created, my hatred for Nicklaus and my love for you was multiplied. The only women I ever loved with the person I hated most. If I can't kill him than to watch him suffer because he couldn't protect you and his children was the next best thing.' He was staring straight at her, eyes burning into her like she had only seen once before. When he made her look him in the eyes while he fucked her. He had the same look now; pain, guilt, lust….evil.

'You hate Nicklaus because you love me.' It wasn't a question but it sounded like one.

'Yes…mostly' he mumbled slowly.

'So is your love for me stronger than your hated for Nicklaus?' He thought for a second. He honestly didn't know. 'I really don't know'

'If I offered you a chance to fuck me right here right now would you take it? What if I promised to tell you I loved you and looked you in the eyes when I said it, and I promised to kiss you like I would kiss Klaus? In exchange you leave us alone and let us be a family?'

He thought for a second. She was offering him everything he dreamt of. Victoria-the woman he loved fucking him like she meant it, kissing him like she meant it, and telling him she loved him looking him in the eyes.

'It wouldn't be real' he finally said lusting at her.

'Of course it wouldn't be real, but don't you want to feel what it's like to be inside me again? To fuck me like two vampires reaching inhumane speeds and feeling?'

She wasn't really going to fuck him, she just needed to know if he loved her more than he hated Klaus. If he did she could control him. Fear wasn't an option now-her children's lives were at risk. If it came down to it she would switch her emotions off and fuck him if she truly had to.

'What do you say?' she asked trying to keep her repulsive look off her face.

'It wouldn't be real' he said again. 'One day you'll be mine completely like I promised you a thousand years ago, then it will be real but now as much as I would love to strip you naked and worship you it wouldn't be real.' He stood, turning to leave.

'Wait' he turned to face her 'What did you give me to make give birth?'

'Wolfsbane-fitting don't you think?' he faded away before she could say anything…

He gave her Wolfsbane because Mikael only knew that Nicklaus wasn't his son was _only _because of the wolf he had in him. If Esther had fucked a human Mikael would never have found out. He hated Klaus because of his wolf, so giving her Wolfsbane was his way of revenge.

XXX

'Who are you? A young wolf asked while Stefan dropped Ray on the ground.

'The question is who am I? I'm Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson.' He said with Caroline clinging to his side.

'The hybrid?' A witch pushing past all the wolves.

'Good you heard of me' Ray stared to wake up, Klaus bent down next to him. 'Now I'm gonna need a human. A girl friend? A boyfriend perhaps? Someone along for the ride?' He smelt human blood, zooming in front of a black haired woman, she was scared so her blood pumped violently around her body. 'You'll do…'

He dragged the woman forcibly towards Ray while Stefan warned the wolves from doing anything. Klaus bit into her wrist looking up at Caroline smirking while he let her blood drip into Rays mouth.

'Let her go…' the witch said staring Klaus down. He laughed, handing the girl to Stefan.

'Or what, little witch?' Caroline screamed and his grin fell. 'You think she means anything to me? Kill her. See if I care.'

She released Caroline from her trance. 'Oh I think you do care if she dies.'

'And why is that?' he took a step closer to her.

'Don't you feel it? She loves you because you are her mate…' Klaus' eyes widened….Victoria would kill him…

Caroline took a step towards the witch 'Am I his mate?' She shook her head slowly.

Ray started coughing, his eyes turned black seeping thick blood. Klaus thanked him mentally for the distraction. He bent down again, studying Rays face… 'That's not good…'

'What's wrong?' Stefan let the girl go, walking up to him, she ran in the arms of the nearest person.

'He's dying….kill him' Klaus stood, Ray ran using his new found speed. 'Go after him' Stefan was gone.

Sadness spread across his face for a split second which soon disappear into anger. No one could know he was making his hybrids…Mikael could find out.

Stefan zoomed in front of Klaus holding Ray's heart to prove his death. He looked around to see bodies all pilled in the middle. Klaus dropped a match setting the bodies alight. The glow from the fire lit the pitch darkness of the night.

'Here' Caroline passed him a bottle of Vodka she found. He took it throwing it at a tree.

'I DID EVERYTHING I SAW TOLD. I BROKE THE CURSE!'

XXX

'Victoria..' Elijah whispered, her eyes diverted from her daughter in her arms to Elijah. 'A young werewolf escaped just before Nicklaus killed the rest of them.'

'He failed….' Persephone stared up at her mother- watching her.

'Yes, but he did everything he thought he was meant to do. You cursed him, don't you know what he did wrong?'

'I had a witch help me….I told her I didn't want to know about the details because then I wouldn't have to lie to him more than I had to.' She stroked Persephone cheek with her thumb. Her blue eyes reminded her so much of Klaus it hurt.

'Where is her bloodline now?' She thought for a second. She knew where the oldest and strongest bloodlines where….it was like a natural instinct.

'New Orleans'

**Heading to New Orleans next….**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again, hope you like my chapter and one of my favourite quotes….this chapter contains smut. **

"**Where shall we three meet again in thunder, lightning, or in rain? When the hurly-burly 's done, when the battle 's lost and won"- William Shakespeare, Macbeth **

Chapter 17

Alex's heart hurt like it had been ripped to steads. She had done the one thing he could never forgive her for…putting his family in danger. Right now he needed his mother, she would know what to do….she always knew.

'Mother?' She turned to face her broken son. His blue eyes- identical to his fathers- were red from crying. He felt more because a part of him was witch. Witches are so connected to nature that even the slightest thing effects the balance in their life they can feel it like being stabbed.

'What happened?' She pulled him close to her chest.

'It was Brooke…' he pulled away from her. 'She knew what Mikael and Esther were going to do and she did nothing to stop it…She lied to me.' His voice broken off unable to speak.

Victoria took a deep breath before she spoke. Brooke would pay for what she did to her son, but for now she needed to be there for him. 'Do you love her?'

He stared at her confused . Wasn't she angry? He was always taught family first no matter what.

'Alexander do you love her?' She asked again.

He nodded slowly looking at the floor. He felt guilty for loving her after everything she did.

'Then in time you'll forgive her…' She knew that Brooke wasn't his true love, she was just a distraction, a small insignificant insect latching on to powerful things. His true mate and love was out there- Victoria knew because she met her. She was beautiful, kind, and extremely loyal, but they weren't ready to meet yet. She was only 16, and Victoria entrusted an old friend to take care of her.

'I don't understand. Why aren't you angry?' She held his face making him look at her. 'I don't have time to be angry. Brooke will get her punishment, her guilt will eat away at her until she can't take it anymore. I may never forgive her but you are my son, and all I have ever wanted is your happiness.' He opened his mouth to protest but she was right. She was always right.

'Why don't you come to New Orleans with me?'

'Why are you going to New Orleans?' He stared down at the bag by her foot, he didn't see it before.

'I need to contact a witch I knew when I was human though her bloodline.'

'Whose bloodline?' He asked feeling sick at the thought that if Brooke had said something then maybe Estella would be alive.

'Deveraux'

XXX

'Marcellus?' Victoria whispered seeing him for the first time in sixteen years, when she entrusted him to take care of her son's true mate. The whole bar was full of vampires, they knew who she was… Marcel would talk about her, and always referred to her as 'his queen'. There was a 8 foot oil painting of her hanging in one of his drawing room. She told him before to take it down because if Nicklaus saw it he would flip.

Klaus found Marcel as a child when Victoria was with Alex, and brought him up as if he was his own son. Victoria only met him after he was turned, then when they had to escape New Orleans because of Mikael Klaus believe him dead. It was then Victoria made him King if he promised to look after Alex's mate- Davina Claire.

'Victoria?' He paused, the live band stopped playing. Everyone could feel the tension, Marcel's guards stood and began moving towards her. 'It's ok.' He told them, they went back to where they were but still kept their eyes on her.

'Victoria….' He said again, embracing her in a hug. 'My queen' He held her face for a moment studying every detail.

'Marcel, we need to talk' He nodded directing her to the back, and up to the flat above.

'I need to ask you for a favour' that moment she spelled the room so no one could hear what was being said.

'Anything, whatever you need it's yours. You did make me King after all.' She smiled remembering how the vampires needed someone to control them, and Marcel asking her to make him King.

'Nicklaus still thinks you're dead and I wish to keep it that way.'

'Of course, so what do you want?' He poured her a glass of AB negative blood, passing it to her. She took it, their fingers touching for a moment.

'Honestly, I need to contact a witch who helped me when I was human, her bloodline live in New Orleans. I need you to tell Davina that when she senses magic being performed that it's ok.' She left her drink, looking straight at him.

'Look I would love to let you use magic and all but if I let you use it in my town then all the witches are going to think I'm a push over.' He grinned, she down her drink before replying.

'That wasn't a request Marcel' Victoria placed the glass down slowly so she wouldn't smash it. 'I made you King because the vampires needed guidance and a girl needed protection, I entrusted both with you and you have done a good job, but as easily as it was for me to make you king, I can take it away just as fast. I got rid of the werewolves, I gave Davina the abilities she has to protect you from the witches. I am not asking you for anything, all I'm concerned about is Davina feeling my power and being too over whelmed by it.'

'So why don't you warn her?' They glared at each other.

'Just do it…'

A long moment passed, they both locked eyes with each other… they both cracked at the same time-they both stared to laugh.

'Oh Marcel I believe power has got to your head' She tried to be serious but began laughing again.

'Well I am the Vampire King of New Orleans if that isn't a reason to let the power go to my head then I don't know what will.'

'So is there a lucky lady?' Victoria smirked teasing him a little.

'Oh no' he shook his head 'No one could compare to my queen.'

She laughed shaking her head 'It happened once and the only reason I let you call me that is because I made you King….and fucking you was a big…' her eyes traced down to his pants '…massive mistake.'

Marcel pinned her roughly against the wall, his face close but not touching. She had to make the move….he was filming after all.

Victoria kissed him softly at first remembering how good he tasted, then rougher. Marcel threw her against the bed looking down at her, eyes hungry. He smiled looking at the other camera- Thierry was right to put cameras over the pub just in case. If he got this on camera then he could control her.

'Stop staring and fuck me' she demanded tracing her hazel eyes over his body.

He smirked 'Language Victoria' She crawled over to him pulling off his dark grey t-shirt revealing his six pack, she ran her black polished fingernails over his chest, he moaned near her mouth kissing her hard on the lips.

She hated the layers of clothing between them, she clicked her fingers and they fell to a pile on the floor.

She laid back looking up at him as he leant over her, then bent down to kiss her neck slowly. Marcel traced little kisses down her body, his head nuzzled between her legs. He bit down on her thigh drawing blood with his human teeth. She moaned out uncontrollably, the perfect mix of pain and pleasure.

'Marcel….ah….' She almost screamed as his tongue darted in and out her folds.

'Don't scream to much people might hear' he spoke into her inner tight drinking more of her blood.

'I spelled the room so on one can hear a thing….'

Marcel crawled back to her face kissing her 'You think of everything don't you'

Victoria flipped them over pinning Marcel to the bed, 'Something's made my queen-' She placed her finger over his lips hushing him, she didn't want to hear him.

She arched her body close to his member moving up and down coating it with her juices before slipping him all the way in. They both gasped in unison. Marcel cupped her arse and squeezed as she began to move.

XXX

Alex completed the locator spell to find the witches bloodline. She was close by, working in a bar. He spotted her behind the bar-Jane Anne Deveraux.

He positioned himself at the end of the bar and ordered a whiskey.

'I haven't seen you around here before.' Jane-Anne smiled handing him his drink.

'Well my family helped build this town so I guess it's home.' She was a witch so she knew about vampires, if she was human he would have made a lie, he hated lying. Being a witch you could tell someone the sky was pink and they would believe you because people naturally trust witches even if they don't know about them.

She stood shocked for a moment 'You're a Mikaelson? An original?' She took a step back staring at him.

'You've heard of us? All good I hope.'

She shook her head 'Nicklaus the hybrid and his wife Victoria- the most powerful witch ever. The stories of how they would kill whole villages and towns without a seconds thought still scare me today. Your brother is evil…'

Alex laughed a little before downing his drink. 'Nicklaus is not my brother, he's my father' Jane-Anne flinched at the word 'father'. How can someone skin someone's mother in front of them when they had a child of their own. 'How is that possible?'

'I was born when they were human and was turned the same way years later.'

'You father is Nicklaus Mikaelson? And your mother is?' She asked clutching a glass.

'My mother…'

'Is perfectly capable of speaking for herself. Thank you Alexander.' Victoria interrupted her son, standing next to him.

'Victoria Mikaelson?' Jane-Anne questioned in shock. The most powerful witch was standing in front of her.

'Now I don't have time for pleasantries so I'm just going to say it…I need to connect you with one of your ancestors so I can talk to her.'

Sophie approached her sister. 'That's breaking Marcel's rules. We don't break Marcel's rules.'

'Well you'll be happy to know that you won't be doing any magic, I will. So when do you close?'

'In two hours'

XXX

Klaus was drunk, and shouting for Caroline.

'What?' She stood in front of him with her hands on her hip.

He roughly kissed her on the lips. 'Distract me' he said pinning her to the bed.

'What do you need distracting from?' he kissed her neck, trying to get her to shut up. Klaus ripped her dress off revealing her toned body. She moaned tracing her lips over his chest. He needed to forget.

XXX

'You ready?' Jane-Anne nodded looking at her sister for a second.

Victoria began to chant in Latin, Alex joined in speeding up the spell. All the candles in the room lit instantly, Jane-Anne's eyes rolled back into her head. She could feel herself slip into nothingness….

Victoria and Alex stopped chanting, the candles all blow out, Jane-Anne gasped, her eyes shot open, she was panting, gasping for air to fill her lungs.

'Que fais-je ici?' She spoke French.

'I know you can speak English so speak it' The witch inhabiting Jane-Anne's body rolled her eyes.

'What am I doing here?' She raised her eyes brows looking around the room.

'I wrote a spell to curse my husband which I forced you to perform so I didn't have to know the details, now I want to know the details.' The witch laughed, she died from using powers she could not control, the spell was so powerful it drained her of life. She wanted her to suffer, she was telling her noting.

'You don't even know my name do you?' She asked looking up at Victoria, then at Alex.

'Deveraux' Victoria replied grabbing a chair and sitting opposite her.

'Yes that is my bloodline but what is my name?' The witch spoke in a thick French accent.

'I don't know what your name is and quite frankly I don't care. Tell me what I need to know or I'll force you to.'

The witched laughed 'You cannot compel the dead, and if you torture me it will not be me who feels it but the person's body I'm in.'

Alex could see they were getting nowhere. 'What's your name?' he bent down in front of her, she looked only at him. 'Tell me what your name is'

'Why do you care?'

'Because everyone needs a name, I'm Alexander' he smiled at her, her eyes softened. 'Tell me what your name is.'

'Evelina it means-'

'Light' Alex completed her sentence. 'A women who took care of me when my mother wasn't able to had the same name but we called her Eve.' Alex smiled weakly, he missed her so much.

'Not many people know the true meaning of my name, I am impressed.' Alex reached out and touched her check softly.

'Now I need you to answer my mother's questions as it is really important.' Evelina nodded.

'The myth tells that the blood of the doppelgänger will complete a hybrids transition but it's false. I made it like this so it would be lost in translation. If you translate the details of the spell back into Latin which you originally wrote it in, the word means 'magical one'- people assumed this meant doppelgänger as she was the key to breaking the curse, but if you translate it into French first- my first language- then it means 'sorcière originale' or original witch.' She stopped speaking and Victoria stood.

'My blood is needed?' Evelina nodded looking at Alex. Victoria quickly snapped her neck. Sophie ran over to her sister. 'She'll be fine. When she wakes up she won't remember anything.' Alex reassured her, while Victoria summand her teleportation magic. She disappeared in seconds.

**I hope you liked it. I gonna try and post another chapter by tomorrow…anyway thanks for reading. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, sorry it took so long but it took a while to get this chapter right…hope you like….contains sexual situations. **

Chapter 18

Her heels hardy made a sound on the marble stairs, only making a slight clinking sound. Victoria felt her heart beat painfully faster as it always did when she hadn't seen him for more than a few days. The longest she stayed away was 60 years when Alex really needed her. He was having trouble dealing with his power, his cravings for blood, and the pain of changing into a wolf- she couldn't just leave him.

Klaus roughly ran his hand up Caroline's leg pulling them apart. His tongue traced over her folds again sending her close to the edge, her fingers grabbed at his hair as her second orgasm swept over her. Her moan echoed slowly through the room, bouncing off the walls and back into their ears.

The door to the bedroom was slightly ajar so Victoria could see everything. She stopped herself from moving watching her husband pleasure another women. She had never seem him with someone else, when they were together it was her and only her. She knew of thousands of women he had fucked and she couldn't care less because she fucked her equal amount, but watching him actually be with someone else the way he was with her made her more sick then angry.

Caroline's third orgasm stared to build, her breathing became faster, her moans became more frantic. Her release came crashing over her, she throw her head back enjoying the moment before it passed. Klaus emerged from her legs, tracing kisses up her naked body until he reached her face. Victoria wiped away a tear that had escaped her eyes and pushed the door open.

'In our bed, seriously Nicklaus?' She fought the urge to skin the blonde bitch alive.

'Who the fuck are you?' Caroline grabbed anything she could to cover herself; blankets, pillows.

Klaus jumped off the bed, and stared directly in his wife's eyes, he only wore tracksuit bottoms. 'It's not our bed, I had to change our bed because it was covered in blood.'

'Well I guess that makes it ok then…' she tried to sound sarcastic but sounded more sad, like she had lost the last bit of hope.

'Seriously Klaus who is that?' Caroline asked again, demanding an answer. 'Will someone answer me? Please!'

Neither of them moved or spoke, they just stared at each other wondering how it had turned out like this. 'Did you even think of me or _your _children once? Or were you too busy fucking a skank?'

Klaus said nothing, Caroline spoke instead 'Klaus are you just going to let her talk to me like that?' He still remain quite. 'Look I don't know who you think you are' Caroline turned to Victoria 'but you can't just come up here without even knocking. I mean I'm presuming your some ex-girlfriend or something, but can't you see he's moved on? Klaus has moved on to his true mate now, so if you don't mind I think you should leave.'

Victoria laughed, even Klaus chuckled a little, Caroline had no idea who she was messing with. Victoria suddenly stopped laughing and stared at her. 'What do you mean 'true mate'?'

Klaus took his wife's face in his hands trying to get her to look at him and only him, she pushed him away and leered at Caroline. 'WHAT DID YOU MEAN?' She screamed, fighting back the anger and betrayal.

'Klaus is my mate…' her mouth hung open in shock. How could he do this to her?

'Rule number one: No one falls in love AND YOU ARE HER FUCKING MATE!' Victoria was shouting in his face by the end.

'I TRIED TO STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU BECAUSE IT'S TOO FUCKING PAINFUL AND I CAN'T… SHE WAS MY ONLY WAY OF FORGETTING FOR ONE MOMENT!'

Silence fell between all three of them. Caroline was too scared to speak, Klaus didn't want to say anything that could make her leave again, and Victoria was too hurt to utter a word.

After a moment Victoria turned on her heels, Klaus grabbed her stopping her from leaving again like she had done so many times before. She turned and slapped him around the face 'Don't fucking touch me' She spoke through gritted teeth keeping her voice low. He let go of her and watched her leave.

Caroline stood getting dressed, Klaus turned to her 'Who was that?' She asked again hoping he would tell her. He grabbed her by the throat looking her dead in the eye 'Forget everything that just happened. You won't remember her. We had sex and it was amazing as always, now go and take a shower.' Caroline blinked, then smiled at him.

'I'm gonna go take a shower' She said turning towards the en-suit.

XXX

'How did it go? Did it work?' Alex whispered not wanting to wake his siblings.

'He can fucking deal with it himself. I don't care…let Mikael kill him. I'm done protecting him, all I care about is my children and everyone else can go fuck themselves.'

Elijah appeared from the kitchen 'What has Nicklaus done now that even his wife has turn his back on him?'

She turned to him pouting 'Were you aware that your brother is fucking some blonde headed baby vampire named _Caroline_ as we speak?'

'I was not aware of that' he lied, embracing her in a hug, she pushed away from him.

'I don't need this. I need Mikael and his bitch of a wife Esther dead so my children will be safe.'

Elijah spoke calmly standing across from her and Alex 'My mother is no longer an threat because she was ill when Nicklaus ripped her heart out. Esther confided in me a thousand years ago telling me her days were numbered, when you brought her back as human her illness remained and I hear from my sources that she is too ill to even light a candle with her magic let alone conjure up enough to take out seven originals'

Victoria smirked 'I'm sorry Elijah, I know you loved her but she was a bitch….and I wanted her to suffer on my terms but knowing she's in pain makes it worth it not being me to end her life….again'

XXX

Esther stood with the help of Mikael, she held the scroll Victoria had wrote out in her hand. 'Are you sure you have enough power to do this?' Mikael asked, she nodded.

'Both of your blood is already linked from the contract so all I have to do is link you both physically' Esther closed her eyes and began to chant in Latin. It was a relatively simple spell because they were linked already from them both singing the scroll in their blood, but it took all of her energy and concentration.

She slowly opened her eyes 'It's done. Your linked'

Mikael smiled before snapping her neck. She was worthless now and was going to die anyway, there was no point of prolonging her pain. He was now linked with Victoria. Everything that happened to harm him would happen to her, and anything that happened to her would happen to him. If she cut her finger on something he would also get cut, if he died she would die…

**Thanks for reading…. **

**A man goes to a $10 hooker and contracts crabs from her.**

When he goes back to complain, the hooker laughs and says, "What do you expect for $10 - lobster?"

**And you thought I forgot the joke…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again, I hope you like this chapter **

**I have a quote about forgiveness for you**

'**Forgiveness is the virtue of the brave' –Indina Gandhi **

Chapter 19

Klaus felt the guilt building up in him, he had to put it right. Caroline was standing in the living room staring intently at a painting of a flower sounding by darkness, she didn't hear him zoom in the room, she didn't feel his presence next to her until it was too late.

Her whole body froze at the feeling of his hand wrapped round her heart. 'I'm sorry but she is all I have, and I'm all she has and I can't let anyone get in the way for that.' Caroline didn't hear him- she couldn't. Her whole body was concentrating on the feeling of his hand clutching her heart, and being so close to death. He gently kissed her temple before ripping her heart out in one sweep.

She fell to the floor by his feet. Klaus dropped her heart and wiped the blood off his hand with a towel. He had to make this right.

XXX

Victoria woke to check on her sleeping children. It was something she did almost four times a night. If she didn't the overwhelming feeling of loss would consume her, drowning her again like it had done when Estella died.

A tall figure stood over their cots staring down at them. He was too scared to touch them so he placed his hands behind his back still watching and counting their chests moving up and down as they breathed.

'Klaus….' He didn't turn and face her, he kept his eyes on James and Persephone- his children. Two of the things he vowed to protect no matter what.

'I'm sorry….' He kept his voice low so they wouldn't be disturbed.

'For what?' Victoria lent against the door frame adjusting her eyes to the darkness of the room.

'For everything….for not protecting you, for not protecting Estella, for sleeping with Caroline, for being a complete arsehole…' he stopped speaking, feeling her hand in his again. She lent her head against his shoulder and turned her head to face the two cots.

'This doesn't mean I forgive you' she whispered keeping her eyes on James and Persephone. 'It just means I love you'

'Always and forever' Klaus said closing his eyes. She kissed him so softly that it was barely even a kiss. Victoria lent away returning to the bedroom, she sat on the edge waiting for him to follow.

Moments later he entered the room, eyes on the floor. 'I killed her…Caroline I mean'

'It wasn't just about her…..I thought I didn't care who you slept with because it was just sex, but seeing you with someone else broke my heart, like it would break yours it you saw me with someone else.' Klaus didn't more from his position across the room, he could tell she had so much more to say to him.

'My love for you Nicklaus runs deeper than you think, I don't want to fuck other people anymore, I don't want you to be with someone else…only me.' She took a deep breath closing her eyes. 'I was raped when I was human and now I am a vampire with everything I could possibly want within my reach but that one painful moment in my life had come back to haunt me again and instead of supporting me, and loving me and protecting me….you choose to forget about me, drowning yourself in blood and alcohol, and then when that wasn't enough you fucked someone else.' She paused 'as did I' she added looking straight at him.

'We are too much alike, and so different at the same time. When you are hurt you lash out and attack the people closest to you, when I am hurt I deal with it on my own, and pretend everything is ok- like wearing a mask. We can't be like that anymore. I have to start being honest with you and you need to stop hurting the people you are meant to love.'

'I didn't mean to hurt you….' Klaus sat next to her looking at the floor as he spoke.

'I know but you did hurt me.' She placed her hand on his cheek pulling his face towards her. 'I can't stand this anymore….'

'Stand what?' he stared at her, but her face remained emotionless.

'This. Us. Everything. We should have died a thousand years ago- why was I so stupid to think turning us immortal would be a good idea?'

'Because it was' he pressed their foreheads together, they both closed their eyes trying to remember every touch.

'You know I had a plan' She opened her eyes, looking at him 'We were meant to get married, have sons and daughters, grow old together watching our grandchildren and great grandchildren have their own lives, then we were meant to die and then spend eternity together on the other side. No blood shed. No danger. Just a normal life and a normal death. It's never going to happen now, is it?'

Klaus reluctantly lifted his head from hers 'We did get married, we have 2 sons and 2 daughters, we're the oldest creatures to walk this earth and when Mikael is dead we can spend eternity together because there will be nothing keeping us apart' She smiled tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 'and you never know love Alex or James might have children of their own.'

'What about Persephone?' She leant against his chest closing her eyes for a moment.

Klaus smirked kissing her head 'She won't be allowed out, and if she does go out guards will be close by watching, then if someone is stupid enough to even think about it I will gladly skin them'

Victoria laughed into his chest 'You can't kill everyone'

'Oh I don't desire to love, I'll simple kill the first few and place their heads outside the house to serve as a warning to the rest'

She laughed again picturing it 'Well I'm looking forward to that- rotting flesh outside my house' they sat like that, just holding each other for hours, neither of them wanted to move but she got the overwhelming sensation to check on James and Persephone again.

Victoria lifted her head from the warmth of his chest and stood. 'I have to go check on them' she reassured him, pulling her eyes away. She returned with James in her arms reaching up to play with his mother's hair. 'Look whose woken up' she said rubbing her finger over his cheek.

James smiled up at his mother yanking gently on stains of her hair, she began to sit but the buzzing noise her phone made stopped her. She tried to place him in Klaus' arms but he lent back looking at the child buried beneath the blankets in her arms. 'I think it's best if I don't'

'Why would that be best?' She asked cocking her head to look James 'You are his father, no one else'

'I can't' he protested again.

'Yes you can' She placed him in Klaus's arms and walked away before he could hand him back. Victoria checked her phone, it was a text from Elijah telling her he would be back soon. Klaus held his son in his arms, James stared up at him then giggled. It was the sweetest sound, Klaus smiled down at him rocking him side to side like he had seen other people do. Victoria lent against the wall watching them closely.

'Well isn't this lovely?' the metallic voice sunk her heart. Mikael stood on the other side of the room glaring at them both. Klaus placed James back to Victoria. 'Victoria my love-'

'Don't fucking talk to her' Klaus threatened cutting him off.

'That's no way to speak _boy…_HAVE I NOT TAUGHT YOU ANYTHING!' Victoria gently placed James back in his cot next to Persephone, then locked the door with a spell.

'You taught me nothing, old man' Klaus replied watching Mikael's every move.

'Nicklaus you always were a troubled child and I see you still are- a child.' Mikael said drawing his eyes ever Victoria.

'As opposed to you when you used to beat your wife, did that make you feel like much of a man, Mikael?' Klaus over pronounced his name to piss him off.

Mikael scoffed looking at Victoria 'The big bad wolf has more to lose now, things more precious to lose other than Victoria' he turned to face her again 'You are looking ravishing my dear that I might even take you up on your offer.'

Victoria tensed up, 'What the fuck do you want Mikael?' She said swallowing hard.

Mikael smiled knowing he hit a nerve with her 'I'm here to see how my step-grandchildren are, after all they wouldn't be here without me- giving you the means for procreation and all. ' he took a step closer to her, Klaus stood in front of him, fangs bare. 'What are you going to do boy? You always were a coward.'

Klaus slammed him against the wall, a slight tingling sensation sent down Victoria's spine, she ignored it holding her breath.

'IF YOU GO ANY WHERE NEAR THEM I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!' Klaus shouted in his face, he let him go retracting his fangs.

'Always the temper Nicklaus- you must get it from your father'

'Shut the fuck up!' Victoria stepped forward glaring at him. 'Why are you here?' She said again.

He ignored her 'You see Nicklaus, you are weaker than you have ever been because you have four weakness's, oh no I forget…. How is Estella?' he smiled staring at Klaus.

'You want to make me suffer THAN MAKE ME SUFFER! LEAVE THEM OUT OF IT!' He was screaming by the end clenching his fists.

'You don't see do you? Making them suffer affects you more than anything I could do to you myself. I could kill you right now but what good will that do me? I like seeing you run away like a common mutt like you have done all your life, and seeing your face when you fail to protect the things you hold dear is priceless….like when your own wife didn't think you could protect your own son so she hid Alexander from you- tragic. But that's your life isn't it? Full of tragic moments where you don't get what you want, so then you kill.'

Klaus was about to reply but Victoria spoke first 'We have everything we have ever wanted' she spoke close to his face intimidating him. Klaus smirked as she went to stand next to him. It was them against him.

They all heard the front door open and close. 'Sounds like your favourite _son _is here' Klaus smirked turning his head to the door, like on a cue Elijah stepped in the room holding a book.

'Father?' he observed Mikael then turned to Victoria and Klaus. 'What's going on?'

Mikael disappeared before anyone could answer. 'What happened? Are you alright?' Victoria let out a loud exhale of breath.

'I'm fine Elijah. Where were you?'

He looked down at the book in his hands before answering 'Our mother' he paused retracting his words 'Esther's dead'

Klaus grinned wrapping Victoria in his arms 'Well that's one less thing to care about'

Elijah ignored his comment 'I found this in her hotel room' he handed the book to her 'Do you know what it mean?'

Victoria traced her eyes over the outside of the book, she nodded 'Yeah, it's Esther's perfectic attempt to find out how to make hybrids so she could stop Klaus.' She paused smirking 'The bitch got it wrong'

The first pages were the original version of the spell stating the doppelgängers blood was needed. She handed the book back to him.

'How do you know it's wrong?' he enquired flicking through the discoloured pages.

'Because my blood is needed.' She looked at Klaus, her eyes hardened 'That's what I came round the house to tell you…until I saw you with' Victoria fought the urge to call her every name under the sun '-her'

Klaus stared at her confused for a second, then smiled. 'Klaus's blood needs to be consumed by the wolf before death and mine needs to be consumed after to complete the transition-simple.'

XXX

Brooke sat watching the front door waiting for him to come home. She heard his key in the lock, and took a deep breath to steady herself.

'Hi..' she said weakly as he close the door behind him. 'I…I'm sorry'

'Did you know he was going to kill Estella?' he asked bluntly looking straight at her.

'No' she shook her head 'he just said he was going to help her pregnancy along. I really had no idea Estella would die…I can't lose you' She chocked.

'You should have thought of that before you did what you did' he brushed pass her, and headed to the living room, she followed like a lost dog. 'At the restaurant I asked you if you loved me because I was going to ask you something I never thought of asking anyone.'

'Which was?' she asked watching him pour two glasses of whiskey and hand one to her.

'I was going to ask you to marry me' he went inside his jacket pocket and took out the box, and threw it to her, she caught it. Brooke was scared to open it for some reason, she knew it would be perfect but seeing it would make it all real. It would force her to realise what she could lose.

She opened the box, a diamond ring stared back at her. She didn't dare try it on, she knew it would fit perfectly but she wanted him to place it on her finger, if he still wanted to.

'It's your birthstone- the diamond. She who from April dates her years, diamonds shell wear, lest bitter tears, for vain repentance flow.' He recited the poem to her. Brooke traced her fingers gently of the ring before closing the box.

'Where do we go from here?' she placed the box above the fireplace, not wanting to hold her future in her hands.

'We start over again being completely honest about everything, so if there's anything you haven't told me- tell me now.'

'There's nothing else' She looked in her glass as she spoke. 'I love you'

'And I you, but there is something I must tell you.' Brooke felt her heart sink. 'I got a vision of the future the other day and it was of you. You were saying something which I couldn't make out, then you uttered the word 'sorry' before your heart was ripped out.'

She downed the whiskey before asking. 'Who….who ripped my heart out?' Brooke could feel her heart squeeze, she was going to die.

'I don't know but I won't let anything happen to you….' He turned and left her clutching an empty glass in her hands. He was cold towards her and she understood why, but it still hurt. Everything hurt.

**Thanks for reading…remember to review **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey my darlings- this chapter contains sex.**

**I have a quote for you:**

**Watch your thoughts; they become words.**

**Watch your words; they become actions.**

**Watch your actions; they become habits.**

**Watch your habits; they become you.**

**-Unknown**

Chapter 20

'So including these five how many hybrids do we have?' Victoria asked pointing to the five bodies on the cement floor.

'24 love' he said not taking his eyes off her.

'Right' she sighed 'So these are going to take about an hour or so to wake…' she trailed off watching him watch her.

Klaus smiled sitting on the only chair in the basement. 'What?'

'Nothing love' he said tracing his eyes over her.

'So what shall we do for an…' she trailed off as his lips met her neck, 'Klaus' she let his name roll off her tongue in almost a moan. 'stop' she turned around to face him.

'I thought you weren't mad at me anymore?'

She took a step away from him fighting the urge to kiss him. 'I'm not mad but that doesn't mean I've forgiven you'

Klaus took this a challenge gently pinning her to the wall so she couldn't move. 'forgive me'

She shook her head 'no'

He kissed her neck again 'forgive me' he whispered against her skin.

'No' Victoria relaxed losing the battle with her urges.

He kissed her neck again getting closer to the spot just below her ear that would always cause her to break. 'No' she whispered feeling her self-giving in.

She felt his lips gently brush the spot she loved 'forgive me' he said for the third time. Victoria gave in pulling his face up to hers. 'fine I forgive you'

He kissed her softy on the lips before she pulled away like she was in a trace…

Future

The werewolf stood arms crossed frowning at Klaus, Victoria could sense she was pregnant-all witches could sense life even at the early stages. She unfolded her arms tucking a piece of her coco brown hair behind her ear, still glaring at him. 'What have you down with Elijah?'

Klaus smirked at her 'I've not done anything to my brother'

'then where is he?' she demanded.

Klaus shrugged walking past her 'maybe he's forgotten about you love'

Present

'What did you see?' Victoria blinked bringing herself back.

'Some girl was asking you what you did to Elijah.' Her eyes lit up 'You said you didn't know but it is you so I'm guessing you daggered him and he was buried under the house'

Klaus kissed her lips 'I'm not saying anything…..now where were we?' he kissed her again pressing his body against hers.

Victoria felt buzzing against her leg and it was annoying her. 'Answer your phone'

'I would much rather do this' he nipped her shoulder, her hand traced down his body slipping into his pocket. She pulled his phone out looking at the screen. Klaus smirked against her skin. 'It's Rebecca'

He took the phone from her annoyed. 'This better be good, little sis'

Rebecca slowed her breathing 'Nik, Finn's dead' it was all she could manage to say before she chocked again.

'How?' he demanded ignoring his sisters cries.

'Mikael' she put the phone down crying into a pillow. Her brother was dead. He was actually gone.

'Finn's dead' Klaus placed his phone back in his pocket turning to his wife.

'Well you could sound a little upset.' She said leaning against the wall.

A faint smile appear on Klaus' face 'Why? Finn was a lovesick fool who spent more time rotting in a box than a man.'

She wasn't totally shocked by his answer. He had said and done some horrific things but he was his brother and nothing would change that. 'A little compassion would go a miss, Nicklaus. He was your brother.'

'Half-brother' he reminded her 'And he was a judgemental fool better off in death.'

'How can you say that? Hundreds if not thousands of vampires from his bloodline including Sage with die-'

'I'm not the one who made the spell love' he cut her off which she hated him doing 'If you were so concerned about vampires dropping dead because of their bloodline you should have disconnected it.'

Victoria folded her arms over her chest, she hated it when he was like this- acting like he didn't care. 'First of all I made the spell like that so the vampires in his bloodline would protect him, second of all Finn may have been a lovesick fool but so were you at one point.'

He opened his mouth slightly to say something but loud coughing interrupted him- his hybrids were waking up. He turned to Victoria, a smirk appeared on his face just to annoy her more. 'as much as I would love to carry on arguing with you, you have some hungry wolves to feed.' She pushed past him sinking her teeth into her wrist.

XXX

France, 1130

The bright sun shone on Victoria, she knew she would always love France. She felt safe and happy here. Her hazel eyes snapped open at the rhythmic sound of hoofs. The horse carried the person she loved more than she thought was possible. 'What do you think love?'

'Where did you get that?' she traced her eyes over the horse stroking its nose.

'I stole it from King Louis VI who was too fat and old to stop me' he smiled down at her, she returned the smile. 'Why did you steal thing King's horse?'

'So I could be your knight in shining armour' she rolled her eyes still stroking the horse.

'Well that's too bad I don't need saving, and you're not actually wearing armour, plus it's meant to be a white horse' she complained. He gave her a devilish grin pulling her on the horse. Victoria wrapped her arms around his chest kissing his cheek.

Present

Victoria ripped his T-shirt off sending the cloth to strides not parting lips for a second. His hands grabbed at her dress freeing her from it revealing her dark red underwear. Klaus smirked against her mouth- he always loved her in red. She moaned softly while he bit down on her shoulder, Klaus let her addictive blood coat his mouth before kissing her lips again.

Their lips parted for a second, Victoria pushed him against the bed before straddling his lap. 'That dress you ripped off me was expensive' he laughed flipping them over. 'I prefer it off anyway'

Klaus outlined his fingertips slowly over her lips before pulling her face towards his. Her tongue explored his mouth again pulling him closer to her. She traced her hands over his chest down to the top of his jeans. Victoria unbuckled his belt but it was just annoying her too much, she spelled them off making them fall to a pile on the floor. Klaus removed his face from her neck looking her in the eyes. 'I hate it when you do that'

'I know' Victoria smirked mimicking one of Klaus'. They kissed again more sweetly this time. Victoria smiled feeling her pupils dilate. Klaus smiled down at her kissing her nose. 'I love it when you give yourself completely to me.'

Victoria mouth opened slightly, soft moaning sounds escaped through her lips. They both sat up so they were face to face, Victoria straddled his lap bouncing slowly up and down his length. More moans slipped out as the familiar warn feeling built to in her lower stomach. Her hands buried within his hair, pulling tightly on his hair as the warm feeling passed over her. She felt him fill her at the same time.

Victoria placed her head softly in his chest marking out the tattoo on Klaus' arm. She remembered when he got it. He came home and she instantly hated it, but she was used to it now. Even grown to like it almost.

Klaus rolled Victoria wedding ring on her necklace between his fingers while she traced more patterns on his chest and arm. They could have stayed in each other's tight embrace forever but Victoria needed to go. It wasn't fair to leave James and Persephone with Elijah for so long.

'Klaus honey, I have to go' she used her vampire speed to get dressed. She was about to leave before he grabbed her arm pulling her in for a kiss. 'I'll go with you.'

XXX

Elijah sat with the two 9 month olds while they played. This was everything he ever wanted-a family. Persephone crawled over to him smiling, two dimples formed in her checks, he smiled back at her picking her up. 'Da_da' Elijah stared down at the little girl in shocked.

'What did you just say?' he spoke softly to them, he remembered the way Mikael had spoken to Nicklaus when he was angry and he vowed that no one would speak to them like that.

Her blue eyes glared up at him grabbing his tie. 'Dada' she said again more fluently this time.

'Dada' James repeated after his sister looking for Elijah for encouragement.

He watched them concerned for a second- they should be calling Nicklaus 'dada' and not him but….but he like it. He liked someone calling father, he liked having parts of him reflected into another person. Having the means to shape another life into how he wanted.

He never thought he would ever hear anyone utter those words he always wanted to hear. He gave up on that hope as soon as he was turned. He should have corrected them. He should have said he wasn't there father but deep down he knew he was. He was more of a father to them then Nicklaus was. He was there with them from the day they were born, he cared for them, fed them, rocked them to sleep when they cried.

Stop! Elijah told himself. James and Persephone were Nicklaus' children- his redemption. These children were his brother's last chance to be happy. He couldn't take that away.

'Can you say mummy?' he spoke softly to them again.

'Is you uncle Elijah irritating you both with stupid questions?' the familiar English accent spoke.

'Klaus' Victoria elbowed him in the gut throwing daggers at him with her hazel eyes.

'Is everything alright?' Elijah stood placing Persephone on the floor next to James.

'Yes, why wouldn't it be?' Victoria smiled keeping her eyes on her children.

'You've back latter than I was expecting you to be'

'You know how it is brother, things take time' Klaus smirked turning his face to the floor. He picked his daughter up holding her close to his chest while Victoria got hold of James.

'Dada' Klaus held Persephone's face up to his not believing what she said. She smiled at him then tried to reach for Elijah repeating 'dada'. Victoria's face fell, how could she let this happen?

She held James closer to her, he buried his head into her neck. 'Klaus…' she let his name roll off her tongue slowly cutting the building tension. He ignored her whizzing out the room and into the street.

Victoria gently placed James in Elijah's arms following her husband. 'Klaus give me Persephone' He forgot he was still holding her- his daughter. She was his and yet she was calling his brother father. Jealousy and rage shot through him. His second chance to be a father was being taken away like Alex was taken away.

'Give her to me' she demanded again taking a wearing step forward.

'She's _my _daughter. They are my children. I wouldn't hurt her' Persephone rested her head on his shoulder focusing on her mother. Victoria knew he wouldn't hurt them but he was angry.

'I know' she paused gently taking Persephone from his grip. Using her vampire speed giving her to Elijah, then went after Klaus. He wasn't there when she step out into the street again, but she knew where he was. If he was upset he wouldn't be around others.

'Leave me alone' Klaus paced fast through the forest to get away from her, she kept up shooting in front of him. 'I said leave' a slight growl escaped his throat glaring at her. 'I don't want to hurt you so just go' Victoria didn't move, folding her arms over her chest. 'Go and play happy families and leave ME IN PEACE!'

She scoffed unfolding her arms leering straight at him. 'You think I wanted any of this, Nicklaus?'

'I HAVE NEVER KNOWN WHAT YOU HAVE WANTED!' he screamed at her clenching his teeth.

'YES YOU FUCKING HAVE' she screamed back at him 'I have only ever wanted you'

'You promised me they would know who I was.' They locked eyes with each other for a second, both of their pupils dilated before she pinned him roughly against the a tree attacking his lips.

Their super speed brought them to their Mystic Falls bedroom in seconds. 'You've mine, there mine' she ignored him pulling him on top of her. Klaus stared down at the women he loved unconditionally, she was everything to him, and he was everything to her. Without each other they just didn't work.

'What?' Victoria asked breaking his chain of thought, he hadn't realised he had been staring at her for so long.

'Stay there' he said taking out his sketchbook and pencil from the top draw in the bedside table. 'Don't move' he told her sitting on the arm chair. She stayed absolutely still watching him. It always fascinated her how a couple of lines can transform into something so beautiful in the matter of hours.

As he drew her Victoria's thoughts turned to Finn. He was dead. He was actually dead and she knew no matter what Nicklaus said he loved him. He was his big brother, and no matter how much Klaus had told her that he despised him she knew he cared. Then there was Sage. She waited 900 years to be with Finn again then in the space of months he was taken from her. Victoria couldn't begin to imagine what she would do without Klaus. Any time apart from him killed her but she needed to be with Alex. She would never resent either of them for being with the other. She didn't resent Alexander for keeping her away from Klaus, and she didn't resent Klaus for keeping her away from Alex. Their lives had been nothing but easy.

'What's wrong?' Klaus dragged his blue eyes off the paper and on to her, she didn't realise she was crying.

'I just can't believe that he's gone. I mean he was the most moral out of all of us, you would think that would mean fortune would shine on him and yet he's dead' she didn't remove the tear, there was no point.

'He was weak.' Klaus continued drawing, shading in the different tones of her face he remembered without even looking. 'He was safer daggered' he added looking at the creases her clothes made.

'Maybe he was' she closed her eyes for a second thinking of how Rebecca was feeling. Then there was Kol, and even Elijah- their brother had died as well. 'That was the whole point of the daggers so we could protect them.'

Klaus said nothing concentrating on the image forming in front of him. She was right at the daggers. They both needed a way to make sure that Rebecca, Kol, Finn and Elijah were safe, so Victoria wrote a spell while Klaus found the metal she needed. The metal had to be able to hold magic or they wouldn't work and lucky they had found the right one.

'It just doesn't make any sense: why would Mikael kill Finn?' he looked up at her, his face still in line of the nearly completed drawing.

'Because he's trying to scare us love.' He spoke low drifting his eyes back to the sketch. 'He told you to leave me or he'll destroy the things we hold dear but the contract, which I'm still pissed off about you writing, prevents him from doing so.'

'So you think it's a warning?' she asked still trying her best not to move.

'Yes, and we have our hybrids so it's time for war' he let the last word roll off his tongue sending chills down Victoria's spine. War always meant death, but this time the people she loved could actually die.

'We don't have the white oak stake' she stated, Klaus lips formed one of his signature smirks. 'Why are you smirking at me?' she smiled back, pouting.

'We don't need the white oak to kill him' Victoria sat up from the bed forgetting that she wasn't meant to move.

One month ago

Hayley sat opposite from Klaus. She had something he needed, and he had something she needed. It was relatively simple, or at least it would be if she wasn't so scared.

'I promise you protection once you have given me what I need' the table in front of them had a meal fit for a king laid out -apples, meats, bread, fish- but neither of them ate, they both chosen to drink instead.

'And who do I need protecting from?' she asked. Hayley wanted to know where her family was, she didn't ask for protection so why was he offering it?

He smirked at her, speaking low 'Vampires, witches, werewolves…..me'

Hayley ignored her fear, she was just annoyed now 'and if I don't give you what you want?' she asked challenging him.

'Then I'll torture you love, I always fine people respond best to violence, and there's not knowing where your family is.' She glared at him, Klaus smirked back enjoying the negotiations.

'And how do I know you're not just going to kill me after I tell you?' After her foster parents kicked her out at 16 for being a werewolf she had always taught herself not to trust anyone….and she certainly didn't trust him.

'You have my word'

She laughed 'Your word means nothing'

'In my day a gentleman's word was all you needed' He said finishing off his drink.

'You're no gentleman' Hayley frowned pointing out what she thought was obvious.

'And I thought we were going to be the best of friends' She glared at him drowning her drink.

'So tell me what I want to know and I'll give you what you want' Klaus waited for a second, who did she think she was? She was nothing but a little wolf who came in contract with the right people or the wrong people whichever way you looked at it.

'Fine' he said smirking. He really didn't have time for silly games. 'The only pack with the same bloodline as you I last saw in New Orleans.'

'Ok' Hayley went into her bag and pulled out the scroll, she pasted it to him. Klaus laughed looking at her. This girl was clueless- the scroll was worth a lot more than what she asked for.

'You have no idea what this is do you? Of course you don't or you wouldn't be stupid enough to hand it over to me' he placed the scroll next to him pouring himself and Hayley another drink.

'And you know what it is?' she took the glass from him, sipping the wine.

'It's the most powerful of spells- a curse. Designed to kill the person it is inflicted on regardless on their immortality.'

Hayley frowned, the witch lied to her. She told her it wasn't dark magic. That it was good magic, she didn't care because she got what she wanted but she had a profound respect for witches. 'The witch who gave it to me said the spell was too powerful for any witch to perform anyway, it would take a number of witches and even then it would drain all their power…..and you have witches willing to put their lives on the line just to help you?'

'That my dear is a very good question'

Present

'And you fucked this girl?' If he did, it would be before they both agreed not to sleep with anyone else so she couldn't be mad about that, but she wanted to know- she needed to know.

'Yes but you're missing the point love. The point is we don't need the white oak stake to kill him.' Klaus placed his sketchbook to one side.

'How many times?' Victoria stood fighting the urge to pace around the room like Nicklaus would do when he was nervous or just angry.

'Once' she closed her eyes wanting to punch him.

'What does she look like?' Victoria didn't know why she wanted to know but she did.

'I personally ripped her head off so there is no need to know' she exhaled loudly sitting back down.

'So where is this curse?'

Klaus smiled pointing to the Paolo Caliari painting 'It's in the safe'

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. I just want to say a huge thank you for everyone reviewing, following and everyone who favoured my story. **


End file.
